How to Save a Wedding
by keelykelly
Summary: Ro and Antonio's wedding is coming up in just a few weeks, but there's a problem: Someone wants to put an end to the wedding and send Ro back to the Island she came from. Desperate for help, Antonio sends word to his cousin, Louis in France asking him to come with the musketeers. But will they be able to save the wedding or even manage to keep Ro safe?
1. A Request For Help

Ro slowly walked into the greenhouse and sighed.

Her wedding was set for two weeks... but she was wondering if it would even happen.

First, everything was going perfectly. Everything was on schedule. But then... everything started falling apart.

All the invitations were found in the fireplace. The baker was threatened and was too spooked to make the cake. The decorated ballroom had been undecorated and completely smashed, complete with broken windows and the flowers for the bouquet had been thrown into the pig's pen.

At each event there had been a note left warning them not to let the wedding go through or else.

No one could find who was doing it. It was like he or she was a ghost.

Peter, Antonio's father was furious, Danielle, Antonio's mother and Melissa, Ro's mother, were worried. Luciana, Ro's adopted sister, was frightened as was Ro's visiting cousin, Annette.

They were trying to keep Antonio's little sisters, Rita, Gina, and Sophia from finding out so they wouldn't get scared too. Antonio didn't really state or show how he felt. But he kept saying that no matter what the wedding _would _happen. Ro just hoped he was right.

She knelt down beside a plant and smiled "You're lucky. The only thing you have to worry about is if the sun comes up." she pushed it back into the light and watched as it perked up "It always does."

Just then, an ear shattering scream pierced the still of the morning.

"Luciana!" Ro gasped as she jumped to her feet and raced towards the castle. She found Antonio running up the stairs "What happened?"

"I don't know." Antonio answered as he backtracked and grabbed her hand then ran into the castle and up to the second floor to Ro's room.

Ro's breath caught in her throat "Oh no."

"I'm s-sorry." Luciana stammered "I-I didn't mean to s-scream. It's just so terrible!" she covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

Laying on the floor were the remains to what _ha__d_been a wedding dress. It was now laying in torn bits scattered across the room.

Ro walked over to Luciana and hugged her "It's okay, Luciana. I know this scared you."

"But it's your wedding dress!" Luciana cried "What are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to get another one." Ro said calmly.

"But that one was so beautiful." Annette sighed "Why would someone do this? And who?"

"That's what I would like to know." Antonio said, picking a piece of paper up off the floor "Send the Bride back to the Island or I'll do it for you. This time she stays there... forever."

Ro shook her head slowly. What were they going to do?

~*~*~*How To Save A Wedding*~*~*~

"This has gonefar enough!" Peter shouted as he paced his office "Why can't we catch these people?"

"Maybe we should bump back the wedding." Danielle suggested "Just until this person is caught."

"No!" Antonio and Ro said in unison.

Ro shook her head "I don't want to postpone the wedding. It's been long enough."

Antonio smiled "I agree."

"But there's never been a threat made specifically at my daughter before." Melissa pointed "I don't want to lose her... again."

"I understand that." Antonio said gently "But if we keep moving the wedding because of the sabotage, then the saboteur wins." he leaned back against the desk "We just need to think of a way to get to the bottom of this inconspicuously."

Ro stared at him blankly "Incon-what?"

Antonio chuckled "Unnoticeable."

"Oh."

"But how?" Peter asked "Tell me. What can we possibly do that won't cause suspicion?"

Antonio frowned in thought, then a piece of paper under his hand caught his attention.

"Something has to be done before someone gets hurt!" Peter fumed "And before anymore wedding preparations are destroyed! I mean the wedding dress, the wedding cake, and now the musicians have quit!"

"What!?" Melissa and Danielle exclaimed.

"One found his cello crushed." Peter shook his head then turned to his son who was reading the paper "For crying out loud, Antonio! What is so important that you're not paying attention!"

Antonio looked up at his father and smiled "You remember Cousin Louis, from France, right?"

"Of course." Danielle nodded "You two were like brothers."

"About four years ago, Philippe tried to kill him." Antonio continued, a smile crossing his face.

"Yes. I recall." Peter nodded "What of it?"

"He was rescued by four girls." The prince said "Four girls that became musketeers."

Ro nodded slowly "I think I see where you're going."

"I don't." Peter crossed his arms "Make since, Antonio! What are you talking about?"

"There would be absolutely _nothing _suspicious about a cousin coming for a wedding." Antonio smiled "Nor would anyone think anything if he brought along maids."

Melissa suddenly gasped "Oh! I see! Louis brings the musketeers under disguise as his maids. Then maybe they can find out what's going on because no one would be paying them any mind!"

"Exactly." Antonio nodded "And, if Ro would like, one could stick around her. Just to be sure she stays safe."

Ro shrugged "If they're nice."

"According to Louis, they're _very _nice."

Peter shook his head "I don't know."

"It's our only shot." Antonio said quietly "There's nothing else we can do. And besides, I haven't seen Louis since we were sixteen. It'd be nice to see him again."

Peter sighed and ran a hand over his face "Alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. Especially since you and Louis are more mature now." then he turned to leave the room "But no one but us five know about this. Not even Luciana is to be told. Understood?"

"Yes." Everyone nodded.

"Good." the Peter left the room.

Antonio smiled and gave Ro a one armed hug "Everything will work out. I promise."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder "I hope so."

~*~*~*How To Save A Wedding*~*~*~

Louis walked into the great hall where the girls were cleaning, a serious expression on his face.

Corinne stopped sweeping the stairs and raised an eyebrow "Louis? What's wrong?"

He glanced over at her and help up a piece of paper "A message was just delivered from my cousin in Appolonia."

"You have a cousin?" Aramina, Viveca and Renee asked the same time Corinne said "Antonio?"

"Yes." He nodded "He's getting married in a few weeks... or is planning to."

Corinne leaned against the banister of the stairs which brought her almost eye level with Louis "What's wrong?"

"Someone has been sabotaging the wedding preparations." Louis answered "And also have been threatening the bride."

Renee's eyebrows lurched "What kind of sabotage are we talking about?"

"Well, all the decorations have been destroyed, along with the invitations."

Aramina gasped in horror.

"The musicians have quit because their instruments were getting smashed..."

Renee's eyes widened,

"And the wedding dress was shredded to pieces."

"Oh no they didn't!" Viveca exclaimed "Who would do such a thing!? That's terrible!"

Corinne nodded slightly "Let me guess. We're going to Appolonia posing as you're maids, which we already are. But we'll be investigating the sabotage since no one with find anything suspicious with us being there."

Louis chuckled quietly "Right as usual." he looked around at the four girls "What do you say?"

"This injustice shall not stand!" Aramina declared dramatically.

"Anything who would destroy a wedding dress _deserves _to be put in the dungeon!" Viveca added "Those are _not _easy to make!"

"The music is the soul of the wedding." Renee said "Anyone who would do something like that is going to get a piece of my mind!"

A smile crossed Louis' face then he turned to face Corinne who was a few inches away from him "Well?"

The corner of her mouth tilted up and her eyes began sparkling with amusement "I think we're going."

**(I know I probably shouldn't post the next story so soon but... I couldn't help it! So, here we go!)**


	2. Choosing her Bodyguard

Corinne looked out of the carriage window as they pulled into Appolonia. After four days of traveling, they had finally made it! And she was getting restless.

She squirmed in her seat and groaned.

Louis chuckled "Is it that bad?"

She huffed "Yes!"

Aramina looked up from her book "I offered you a book three days ago."

"I couldn't get into it." Corinne groaned.

Renee smiled "Well... I offered for you to help me write lyrics." she held her piece of music up.

"I don't understand why nothing rhymes with orange."

Viveca snorted "I knew not to offer you a needle and thread. Talk about danger!"

They all laughed, then Corinne shifted in her seat again.

Louis smiled "Would you like to walk?"

The last word wasn't even fully out of his mouth before Corinne was halfway out the door "Yes!"

Louis simply shook his head and laughed quietly. When he looked up, the other three girls were grinning at him "What?"

"Nothing." they chorused then went back to their hobbies.

~*~*~*How To Save A Wedding*~*~*~

**Up at the **castle Antonio looked out the window just as the carriage pulled to a stop "He's here!" he called, quickly going for the door.

Ro smiled "Wow. He really _did_ want to see his cousin, didn't he?"

Danielle laughed "Just wait til you see them together. They're like brothers. Not in looks but everything else."

Antonio grinned as he hurried down the steps "Welcome!" he waved.

Louis laughed as he stepped out of the carriage "Long time no see, Cousin." then two young men shook hands.

"Glad you could come." Antonio said, then he lowered his voice "Did you bring the girls?"

Louis nodded towards the carriage "Girls, come on out."

As the three stepped out, Antonio raised an eyebrow "_They're_ musketeers? They don't look like they could handle a spider."

"Aramina can't." Louis answered "I know they don't look like much but... don't get them mad. I promise you."

"Okay." Antonio nodded slightly then looked over the girls on more time "I thought there were four."

Louis chuckled "There are."

Right at that moment Corinne came walking around the carriage "You know, that hill's taller than it looks but it's a nice hike."

"Antonio." Louis said with a grin, motioning towards the blond "This... is Corinne."

Antonio couldn't help but notice the way his cousin had introduced this one _"Is there something between these two?" _he wondered.

Corinne curtsied "Your Highness."

Antonio nodded politely "Did he tell you everything in the letter?"

"Yeah." Corinne thought a second "Maids. Only Five. Saboteur. Got it."

"Good." The Prince of Appolonia looked up at the top of the stairs and smiled as Ro stepped into sight "This is Ro. My Bride-to-be." he motioned for her to come down to him.

Corinne liked her instantly.

Maybe it was the sweet and humble smile on her face. Maybe it was the glow that just radiated off of her. Or maybe it was the fact that she was a princess that went by 'Ro' and was walking down the _outside _steps barefooted.

Ro noticed Corinne looking at her feet and immediately released her skirt that she had been holding to keep from tripping on it and her cheeks flushed slightly.

When she reached the bottom she looked over at Corinne who laughed softly then shrugged.

Ro grinned "Hi."

"Hello, Your Highness." Corinne curtsied, the amusement still evident in her voice.

The other three followed suit and curtsied "Your Highness."

"Please, call me Rosella." Ro said quickly "Or Ro. Whichever comes to mind."

"Well," Corinne stepped forward "I'm Corinne and these are my friends. Aramina, Viveca and Renee. And we're happy to serve you in anyway that we can."

Ro nodded slowly, wondering why Corinne had gone all official all of the sudden.

The musketeer noticed her confusion and slightly glanced towards the top of the stairs.

"It's good to see you, Louis." Danielle said as she, Peter, Melissa, Luciana, Annette, Rita, Gina, and Sophia all descended the stairs.

"Oh." Ro mouthed then she turned around and smiled.

"Likewise." Louis nodded "It's been awhile."

"Too long." Antonio added.

Louis introduced his 'maids' "I thought with all the wedding plans, you could use a few hands. So I brought the most efficient ones."

Corinne kept herself from rolling her eyes. She knew this was part of the ruse, but... oh never mind.

Louis turned to Treville and the other musketeers that had come along for protection "You may return to Paris. Come back in two weeks and... take your time."

"Yes, Sir." Treville nodded then, with a warning glance at Corinne, he turned the carriage and drove away with the others following.

"Well... We're glad you're here." Peter said, looking over the four musketeers the uncertainty obvious on his face. He let out a slow breath, slightly shook his head, turned and returned to the castle.

Luciana sent them all a polite smile then lifted a book she was reading and started back up the stairs... With Aramina reading over her shoulder.

"Oh no." Renee and Corinne both groaned.

At the exact sane moment Aramina and Luciana sighed "So sweet!"

Luciana spun around in shock "Wha... um..."

Aramina's blushed crimson "I am so sorry, Your Highness. That's my favorite book!"

"Mine too." Luciana held the book up to her chest.

"It's just so romantic." Aramina continued "I mean, a young man torn between his family and his love, then risks losing it all by going to fight a dragon!"

"I know!" Luciana's face lit up and her shy demeanor instantly vanished "My favorite part is..." and the two continued up the stairs talking and giggling.

Annette shook her head "You'd think they were listening to a symphony the way they go on."

"Tell me about it." Renee mumbled "Seriously. Bach is more interesting than anything in those romances."

"Believe me, I know."

Corinne watched as Annette and her friend instantly fell into a deep conversation about their favorite music and composers "Well... that was the last thing I expected. Huh, Viveca?" no answer "Viveca?" she turned to see the brunette talking to the three little princesses.

"Oh I would _love _to do kid models!" Viveca was gasping "And there's a variety of colors to work with too!"

Rita, Gina, and Sophia all gasped happily "Will you? We love dresses!"

"Well..." Corinne scratched her head "That also was unexpected although I should have known."

Ro laughed softly "Looks like your friends all found someone to relate to." she looked at Viveca and the three little girls "I think." then she looked over at Renee and back at Corinne "You and your friends don't have much in common, do you?"

"Opposites attract." Corinne shrugged "The only thing we have in common is our jobs. Everything else... like oil and water."

"Well..." Ro shifted nervously "I'm glad you could come. It'll really help if this problem can be resolved."

Corinne shrugged again "It wasn't a problem, really." she leaned closer to the princess and whispered "I've been dying of boredom in Paris. You're saving my sanity."

Ro smiled "Glad to help." then they both laughed.

Antonio looked over at Louis and grinned "I think Ro has picked her bodyguard."

Louis nodded "Peers to be. And I can promise you, _nothing _will happen to Ro while Corinne's with her."

"That makes me feel a _lot_ better." Antonio sighed slightly "With all these threats being pointed at her, I have to admit, I've been worried."

"Well I can assure you, Corinne will throw her life on the line for a friend." He nodded towards the musketeer and the princess "And I think she's found a friend."

"Antonio." Ro said, walking towards them "I'm going to show Corinne around the castle, okay? So she's more familiar when she's running errands for Louis."

A chuckled escaped Corinne's throat and her eyes started sparkling mischievously.

"Alright." Antonio nodded "Have fun."

**(Okay, there _will _be Corinne/Louis _and _Antonio/Ro moments in here, so be happy all you, What do you cal them? Clouis and Rotonio(?) fans. Thanks for all the favs-follows-and reviews so far! **

And as an answer to Maja's question** if Corinne is queen or if she and Ro are going to find out they're related: No to both. Corinne and Louis are not married. And if you would like a story where Ro and Corinne find out they're related, I'd suggest Turquisea's 'A Past Forgotten But Not Lost'. Ir's either just a few stories below mine on the list or right above it =-D**

**Well, thanks again!**

**Laterz!)**


	3. In the Trees

"The castle is beautiful." Corinne said as they came to the end of the tour.

"Yeah." Ro nodded in agreement "I still remember the first time I came here. I'm afraid I wandered off."

"Oh, I know what you mean." Corinne laughed "When I first saw the castle in France, I just stared. My mouth was probably open. I'm not sure." she looked around a little more "So... tell me about the people around here."

"Well..." Ro thought a second "I guess the two people I really need to update you on is Luciana and Annette. Luciana's mother, Ariana, tried to take over Appolonia by arranging a marriage between Luciana and Antonio." she shook her head "She put sunset herb in the wedding cake so that the royal family would fall asleep and eventually... you know." she shivered "Ariana is in the dungeon now."

"Would Luciana have a reason to want to get payback?"

"No. She's too kind to hurt anybody."

Corinne nodded slowly "And Annette?"

"She's my cousin." Ro answered "Her parents are the Grand Duke and Duchess of Paladia."

"Hm..." Corinne pursed her lip in thought "Well, we've only been here for a few hours." she smiled reassuringly at the princess "And I promise, your wedding _will _happen in two weeks."

"Until then," Ro sighed "It's lunch time."

~*~*~*How To Save A Wedding*~*~*~

Never had there been a more chit-chatty meal served in Paris, Appolonia, or Paladia before.

Antonio and Louis were catching up. The mothers were discussing wedding plans, Annette and Renee were talking music, Aramina and Luciana were gushing over their favorite books, and Viveca was talking with the three princesses about their favorite style of dresses and colors.

Peter was looking back and forth trying to keep the conversations straight.

Corinne shook her head and looked up at Ro who was on the other side of the table.

"Wow." Ro mouthed.

Corinne chuckled and nodded in agreement. She sat there for a second then looked back up at the princess and slightly nodded her head towards the door.

Ro nodded, then the two girls simultaneously scooted their chairs back, the noise didn't even put a dent in the talking, then they hurried from the room.

"Whoa." Corinne laughed as they stepped outside "And again... whoa."

"No kidding." Ro laughed "I have never heard a dinner that loud! Even on the island!"

Corinne started to nod but stopped "Island?"

Ro looked down at the ground, her face turning slightly red "Yeah. I spent ten years of my life on an island." she shrugged "I didn't know who I was or where I came from. The animals took care of me."

"That's amazing!" Corinne smiled brightly, much to Ro's surprise "Sounds like fun."

"It was." Ro answered "I mean... the fresh air and the water. Sometimes I miss it, but... I don't know. Knowing who I _really _am feels a lot better."

"And I'm sure Prince Antonio does nothing to add to that happiness."

The two girls laughed then just stood there gazing down at the kingdom.

A few moments later a smiled stretched across Corinne's face "You grew up on an island?"

"Yes."

"Did it have... trees?"

"Yes."

"Did you climb them?"

Ro looked over at her confused and slightly embarrassed "Yes."

"Do you still climb them?"

"Sometimes."

Corinne bit her bottom lip "Do you _like _to climb them?"

"Corinne, what is with all the questions?" Ro asked.

Corinne laughed "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've climbed a tree? I live in the _city _now. Not to mention my friends wouldn't dream of climbing a tree." she rolled her eyes slightly "I grew up in the country. Trees on every side."

Ro started to smile "Would you like to see where the best grove of trees are?"

"Yes!"

"Then follow me."

~*~*~*How To Save A Wedding*~*~*~

"Believe me," Louis said to Antonio "Viveca will be singing your praises if you ask her to make the wedding dress for a _princess. _Renee loves music and Aramina would probably be in the ninth heaven if you asked her to decorate."

"It sounds like you solved all our problems in four girls." Antonio chuckled relieved "I'll ask Ro what she thinks and..." he looked at the empty chair beside him and froze "Where'd she go?"

Instantly everyone around the table went quiet.

"I think the question is more 'When'." Danielle said "I didn't even notice her get up and leave."

"Me neither." Louis added, then he looked down the table "Mystery solved. Corinne's gone too." he rolled his eyes slightly "Explains _everything._"

"Do you want us to go find them?" Renee asked, starting to stand.

"No." Louis answered with a shake of his head as he stood "Enjoy your dinner, Antonio and I will find them."

Antonio nodded in agreement and followed his cousin out of the room.

Luciana leaned over to Aramina "His voice changes when he speaks of Corinne. Is there a reason why?"

"Depends on who you ask." Aramina laughed.

~*~*~*How To Save A Wedding*~*~*~

"Where would they be?" Louis asked "Corinne and a princess... not much in common."

"Well, Ro's not an ordinary princess." Antonio chuckled softly "In fact, she's different from any girl I've met before."

"I know the feeling." Louis smiled "The first time I officially met Corinne, she saved my life."

"Hey, that's funny." Antonio shook his head in amusement "I met Ro when she saved _my _life."

"We've always had too much in common." Louis looked around "But Ro and Corinne... what's something they'd _both _be doing?"

"Um..." Antonio scratched the back of his head "Let's see... Ro loves the greenhouse."

"Corinne could care less about plants and gardens."

"She likes spending time with Luciana."

"Luciana's in the dining room."

"She could be at the stables. She talks to animals."

"We can see the stables from here... wait what?" Louis raised an eyebrow "Talks to animals?"

"I told you, she's different." Antonio grinned then he continued "She loves singing and music."

"Corinne _can _sing, but she doesn't admit to enjoying it." Louis shook his head "And she doesn't know I've heard her sing either, so... keep that under wraps."

Antonio eyed his cousin curiously "Okay. Let's see... the only other thing I can think of that Ro enjoys is... climbing trees, but..."

"Then that'd be it." Louis said as he started down the steps "Corinne grew up in the country. And you know what they say, you can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl. Lead the way, cousin."

~*~*~*How To Save A Wedding*~*~*~

"Oh, it's been too long!" Corinne laughed as she swung from one branch to the next.

Ro swung upside down, her knees hooked securely over a branch "I'm afraid I could never stay out of the trees. They're... comforting. Is that strange?"

"No." Corinne shook her head "Really the only reason it's been so long is, well, there's not many trees in the city and I spend so much time keeping Louis out of trouble it's hard to find time."

"I didn't know maids were allowed to address their employer so... informally." Ro commented "At least that's what I've picked up."

Corinne's face's reddened slightly "I guess you could say I won the privilege the first time I saved his life." then she shrugged "Besides, when an arrow's flying through the air, ir's a lot easier to yell 'Louis, duck' than 'Your Highness, look out'."

"True." Ro swung herself upright on the branch "I take it you spend a lot of time guarding him, huh?"

"Well, when you're his personal bodyguard, you don't really have a choice." Corinne stood to her feet on the branch then jumped for another and hung there for a second "How long were you on the island?"

"Ten years." Ro answered "From the time I was seven til seventeen. Then I spent the past four years getting to know my mom again before we started planning the wedding."

Corinne smiled "Seventeen, huh? That means we're about the same age. So... when you were being found on an island I was heading to Paris to be the first female musketeer." she jumped to another branch "Must have been the year for villainous thoughts."

"So if you're _my _age..." a sly smile went across the princess's face "Is there any wedding plans for _you _in the future?"

"What!?" the shock of the question threw off Corinne's concentration about the time she went for another branch, causing one of her feet to catch the branch she was standing on and instantly plunge towards the ground.

Ro gasped and tried to grab her but missed and an instant later, Corinne found herself landing _right _in Louis' arms.

She grabbed a deep breath the looked up at her rescuer slightly shocked.

He chuckled "Bonjour Mademoiselle, que je sois d'un service d'une certaine maniere?"

She grinned "Je pense que vous aves deja fait." she replied softly.

Ro dropped to the ground beside Antonio and sent him a slight smile. He waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned.

"Are you alright?" Ro asked.

Corinne and Louis looked over at them and Corinne was instantly sat on her feet.

"Don't worry." Corinne laughed a little forcefully "I've fallen further than that before." then her face reddened again "And had a _lot _harder landing."

"She has." Louis agreed. He knew he was smiling a bit too much but... he couldn't help it.

"Well, we're glad we found you on time." Antonio commented "Were you having fun?"

Ro looked down at her feet "Ye-aaaaah."

Antonio slipped an arm around her shoulders "Well, what about we head to the library?"

Corinne groaned quietly.

"Why?" Ro asked.

"Louis offered to help us rewrite all those invitations." the prince answered "He said that Corinne would probably help to."

Corinne's eyes widened and she spun around to face the young king "Wha..." then she realized that Antonio was waiting for her to say something so she clamped her mouth shut, turned back around and put on a polite smile "I would be happy to help."

"Thank you." Ro sighed with relief "There's over ten thousand invitations. That is _a lot _of writing."

When Antonio and Ro turned around, Louis threw a wide grin at the musketeer and was immediately rewarded with an elbow being rammed into his arm.

"Ow." he laughed, rubbing the spot "I thought you were supposed to protect me not injure me."

She shrugged "I have a new client now, so you're off the hook."

He looked up to where his cousin and the princess were walking hand in hand, discussing something "I'm glad you've taken to her. Antonio's worried that the sabetur will start acting instead of just threatening. Especially with the wedding getting closer."

Corinne nodded, her face becoming serious "_Nothing _is going to happen to her if I have any say in it... and I do."

**(Okay, LONG intro to the story, sorry. But now the _real _story can begin! Yay!**

**And before anyone says anything, Yes I love making Corinne fall and Louis catch her =D**

**Thanks for all the review, favs and follows everyonez!**

**Okay, Second Order of Business: That cutsie little French Conversation up there went like this: Louis Said: "Hello, Miss. May I be of service in some way?"**

**And she replied: "I think you already have."**

**I just _had _to do it in French! Just made it sooo much cuter! *squeal***

**#3. To Maja: OH! Sorry about that misunderstanding :) But to answer you're question... I don't know for sure. I'm still trying to decide ;)**

**And To Hewhoshakknotben: first- Interesting name :) and next – No I do _NOT _read or write rated M stories and never will. Sorry, but that's just my FIRM standing and I'm going to stay there. :)**

**#4. Phew! Long Author's note!**

**Anyhoo... to you people who aren't too busy! Unlike a lot of us who just are ;) if you ever find yourself looking for something to do. If you don't mind tooo much, check out my story on ! The pen name is the same: keelykelly. Oh... and let me know what you think about it!**

**Thank you to my friends who have already done that!**

**Laterz!)**


	4. Someone on the inside

When the two pairs reached the castle they were instantly greeted by a very serious faced Aramina.

"What happened?" Corinne asked immediately.

"You might want to come upstairs." Aramina said then added in a lower voice "He struck again."

"Where?" Antonio asked.

Aramina led them down the hall into the room "You might want to find Viveca. She's the only one I know who can repair _this _mess."

Corinne blew a strand of hair from her face "Let me guess."

Aramina pushed open a door to reveal a large room that was covered in shreds of peacock blue and rose pink silk. And, still hanging on three small manequins, the three flower girls' dresses had been shredded but just left connected in certain places so that it just looked like... a shredded dress.

"I thought someone was guarding this door." Antonio said slowly.

"They were." Corinne answered "But there are still windows."

She walked over to one of the small manequins and noticed a piece of paper pinned to one and quickly pulled it off.

"What on earth!?" Viveca's voice suddenly rang into the room "What manner of... beast? Who would do such a thing?!" she picked a piece of the silk up from the floor "And such extravagant fabric too!" then she saw the flower girls' dressses "Now _that _just makes my blood boil." she crossed her arms "Where does this saboteur think we are? Hawaii!?"

"We'll just have to replace them." Ro said calmly "There's still time."

Corinne looked over at her sympethetically. She was amazed at how calm the young bride was staying, but at the same time she could see that look in her sapphire blue eyes: undecided. Confused. A bit worried and scared. But mainly trying to keep strong for everyone else.

"I would _love _to help the seamstress if you would like." Viveca volunteered "I'm sure we can fix the damage in time."

"Our seamstress... quit." Ro said slowly "After the wedding dress incident."

A slight smile crossed Viveca's face "Alright. I don't mean to seem... presumptuous. But I would be more than happy to remake all of the dresses in plenty of time for the wedding... if you would like."

"Can you handle it?" Antonio asked "I mean, one wedding dress, three flower girls, four brides maids and one maid of honor. That's a lot of sewing."

"Just say the word and I will make it my personal mission."

Ro smiled "Knock yourself out. All the fabric in the castle is at your disposal."

"You may have wanted to put a limit on that." Renee said teasingly "She will use it _all._" her little ruse to ease the tension in the room worked as everyone laughed.

"Trust me" Louis said "I've seen what she can do."

"She made four stunning ball gowns complete with sparkles lairs, and flairs inside of twenty-four hours." Aramina grinned "Two weeks to make nine. Puh-shaw! It's nothing!"

There was another round of laughs then Corinne caught Louis' eye and slightly nodded towards the door.

He nodded in understanding then tapped his cousin's shoulder "How about we go start on those invitations."

"Good idea." Antonio smiled slightly "Come on, Ro."

Corinne sent them a wave "I'll catch up in a bit." once they were gone she held up the piece of paper that had been pinned to the dress "Look at this: Dresses, such magnificent things but so easily broken. Tell the bride to leave or she'll learn the same thing."

"This is HORRIBLE!" Aramina gasped "Why would someone do this?"

"I don't know." Renee said with a shake of her head "But we've got two weeks to find out."

Corinne frowned "It's just keeping the person at bay until then." she wadded up the paper "I promise you, if they hurt her... there _will _be consequinces."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

They'd been working on the invitations for over an hour when Ro sat down her pen and sighed "Well?"

Antonio looked at their small stack apposed to the _large _ones yet to do "We're getting there."

"Why don't you just send out a public announcement to all kingdoms and just personally write the ones to the royal families that will be visiting?"

Ro smiled "Can we do that?"

Antonio nodded "Why didn't I think of that?"

Ro stood from her seat then went to stand on the library balcony.

Antonio watched "I was hoping that everything would go perfectly. I mean, she's been through enough already. The shipwreck, losing her memory. Growing up on an island for ten years then discovering that there _is _a place where she fits in." he shook his head slightly "Being put in the dungeon, thrown overboard... she deserves something to go right."

Louis sent him a reassuring smile "Just hang in there. The girls will figure this out. They always do... in about half the time."

Antonio let out a deep breath "I hope so."

Louis patted his shoulder as he stood "Why don't you go talk to her. I'm going to go see why Corinne bailed on writing hundreds of invitations." then he left.

Antonio chuckled quietly then went and joined his fiancee on the balcony "Hey."

"Hi." she said softly "Beautiful day."

"It is." he agreed "Hopefully the weather will stay nice. Guaranteed to be perfect for the wedding day."

She sighed "Antonio, what if... I mean..." she looked up at him "What if the wedding _doesn't _happen?"

He gently took her shoulders and turned her to face him "The wedding _will _happen. Even if we have to run away in the middle of the night and get married on a ship in the middle of the sea. It will happen." his right hand gently caressed her cheek "I've waited to long for this and no one's going to take it from me now." he kissed her forehead then pulled her into his arms "I promise."

She sighed as she leaned her head onto his shoulder _"I really hope so Antonio." _she thought _"I really hope so."_

_~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~_

"Hey." Louis said as he spotted Corinne walking down the hall "How come you bailed on invitation duty?"

She rolled her eyes "I was helping pick up the mess in the dress room, Your Highness."

He chuckled and jogged to catch up with her "Well?"

She clamped her mouth shut as one of the other maids walked by. Once she had passed, Corinne spoke "Louis, I think this is more serious than anyone thinks. The person who is responsible for those dresses being ruined is _inside _the castle."

Louis' eyebrows shot up "Are you sure?"

"All the windows in that room were bolted." Corinne said with a nod "All except for the one that the saboteurs used to get in and out. Someone unbolted that window for them."

He frowned "There's more than one?"

"Mm-hm." she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "There were _three _men in there tearing up the dresses."

"Men!?" Louis exclaimed.

"Shh!" she hissed quickly "Yes, _men. _Either that or a _very _large footed woman wearing mens' boots."

"How do you know it wasn't _just _a woman wearing mens' boots?"

"The foot was a little bigger than yours and very evenly stepped." she shrugged slightly "If _I _had been wearing the boot there would have been more pressure on either the heel or the toe from that big ol' thing flopping around on my not-so-big foot."

Louis shook his head "You _never _cease to amaze me, Corinne D'artagnon."

"Actually you have to thank Renee for that. She saw the prints." Corinne smiled "Plus when they jumped out the window they weren't careful of the soil they landed in. Each person ranged from about two hundred and fifty to two hundred seventy-five pounds." she chuckled "A _girl _that size would _not _have been able to crawl in that window unnoticed... or jump out."

"But what would a man gain from wrecking the wedding?" Louis asked "I was kind of assuming it was girl..."

"That wanted to marry Antonio himself and take the kingdom." Corinne finished "I know." then she grinned mischievously "Hmm... I wonder. Antonio might have a cousin who wants to wreck the wedding hoping that somehow he can take over the kingdom!"

"Hey!" Louis looked down at her "Are you accusing me of... doing what _my _cousin did?"

Corinne stared straight ahead, not quite able to hold back the smile "Well, the apple never falls far from the tree."

"Why you..." the words weren't out of his mouth before Corinne shot down the hall and out the castle doors, Louis just a few feet behind.

"There's something off about those maids." a dark figure growled as he watched the chase around the yard.

"But they're just normal maids." One of the other men said "The other three have been working with the others for most of the morning."

"I know." the leader growled "But there's something going on... and we're going to figure out what."

_~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~_

It was nearly midnight as Corinne and her friends stepped into the office where King Peter, Queen Danielle, Antonio, Ro, Louis and Queen Melissa were waiting.

"You wished to see us?" Corinne asked as Renee closed the door behind them.

"Yes." Peter nodded then he let out a deep sigh "Are you _possitive_ you're prepared for the job?"

Corinne raised an eyebrow "Of course."

"We've been well trained." Renee added.

Peter crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk "I don't know." he glanced over at Ro and Antonio "I don't feel comfortable placing the future of my kingdom in the hands of four girls."

Corinne rolled her eyes "Is that because the _last _time your kingdom was in trouble it only took _one _to save it? One you had _banished _no less?" she heard Louis cough her name but paid no mind "Must have been quite embarrasing."

Antonio's eyes widened and he noticed Ro cover her mouth quickly to smother a chuckle.

Peter's eyebrows rose "Excuse me?"

"Sir, I understand your... reluctance." Corinne said calmly "But if you don't trust us... who will?" she motioned to her friends "We've been musketeers for four years and have managed to solve some issues that the entire musketeer force hadn't been able to solve in over ten years."

"That's true." Louis said quickly.

"This is my son's wedding we're talking about!" Peter snapped "Not some... other issue."

"It was your son's wedding last time too." Corinne said "Remember?"

Peter frowned "Listen, _girl_. This is serious!"

"Yes _Sir, _we know that." Corinne retorted "And we're doing all we can. But you can't judge our work when we've only been in the castle for seven and a half hours. That hardly seems fair."

"I just want to make sure nothing happens to stop this wedding."

"As do we all. But you have to give us time." one of her eyebrows raised "Even _you _were given that before you became king. Now allow us the same priveledge."

Peter shook his head "Fine. Tomorrow you girls..."

"No." Corinne said immediately "Our plans for tomorrow have already been made." she stared the king in the face to keep him from responding "Tomorrow we will join the other maids to try and find out who is letting the saboteurs in. VIveca will be busy with the dresses, I will be with the kitchen help, Renee will join the cleaning staff and Aramina will be among the Garden maids."

Peter's eyebrows lowered "And you did not see fit to come to _me _first?"

Corinne crossed her arms "With all due respect, Your Majesty. We're here to help you, but you're not our king," with that she turned and left the room, the other htree close behind.

Louis swallowed a laugh then glanced over at his cousin to raised an eyebrow.

"Well." Peter said, slightly insulted "I guess we know the only person who those four will be taking orders from around here."

Louis looked over at him confused "Who?"

"You." Peter answered slowly.

Louis shook his head "I'm afraid you're wrong, Uncle. Corinne takes orders from _no one._ Not the captain. Not me. Not _anybody._"

Peter frowned "But she said..."

"That's what she wanted it to sound like." Louis chuckled slightly "But I've been told before. I'm her boss but I don't own her. And as much as I hate to admit it, those four get more done by breaking the rules then by following them."

**(Well... hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**In the previous Author's Note, I tried to name a website where I have a non-fanfiction story but it... disappeared :P So here we go again. It's called: FictionPress. I case that one disappeared... I have it listed in my profile :P gah! Crazy website!**

**Anyhoo...**

To Maja:** It's no problem, really :) I understand. English **_**is **_**my first language and **_**I **_**have a hard time with it sometimes ;) so don't worry.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews!**

**Laterz!)**


	5. What Makes You Perfect

Bright sunlight streamed through the windows, pulling Corinne from her sleep.

She squeezed her eyes tighter in attempt to block out the sun. A moment later a dark shadow fell over her.

She laid still for a moment then slowly opened her eyes. Standing there staring her in the face was an elephant.

"Whoa!" she sat straight up and stared at the large animal "What on earth!?"

"What?" Renee asked, sitting up in her bed, then _she _saw the elephant "How in blue blazes?"

"There's an elephant in here!" Viveca shrieked.

Aramina gasped "What is it doing in the castle!?"

Ro's voice broke into their shock "Sorry." she laughed "Did Tika scare you?"

"Try startled." Corinne responded, _still _staring at the animal "Is she... yours?"

Ro nodded and patted the elephant's side "She came back with me from the island."

"Uh-huh." Corinne watched the animal til it backed away "I have been woken up many things. But an elephant? That'd be the first."

Ro smiled "Sorry."

Viveca groaned and fell back on her bed, pulling the blankets up over her head as she did.

Aramina sighed and followed suit "Wake me up in the morning."

"It _is _morning." Corinne said.

"I meant tomorrow morning!"

Renee shook her head "I'm up now." she swung her feet over the edge of the bed "Oh Princess... uh, Ro. While you're here I had a thought to throw out at you." she waited til Ro nodded to continue "Annette offered to help with the wedding music, and I was thinking. If we get it all arranged, you can call in a completely oblivious orchestra to play on the morning of the wedding. There would be _no _time for the saboteur to do _anything._"

Ro nodded "Sounds great, Renee. But I'm hoping this will all be resolved _before _the wedding."

she sent the girl a quick smile then turned to the blond "Meet me outside after lunch?"

"Sure." Corinne smiled then watched as the princess left.

"She's so sweet." Aramina said, flopping her arms over her quilt.

"I know." Viveca sat up "Why would anyone want to hurt her?"

"I don't know." Corinne answered as she got to her feet "But we're losing time. Let's get to work."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"Oh, the garden is lovely!" Aramina gushed "Simply beautiful! Is it going to be an outside wedding?"

"Unless it rains." Nadine, one of the garden maids responded "I hope it does."

Aramina's eyes widened "Why? It's so beautiful out here!"

"Yeah, more work for us." the maid snorted "Always more work for us outside." she shook her head "You know, it's make me perfectly happy if this wedding _didn't _happen."

Aramina's eyebrows lurched "Why? Antonio and Ro are so beautiful together."

"Yeah, sure whatever." Nadine shook her head "But like all royals, they're spoiled. I think sometime someone ought to let them know what if feels like to be disappointed."

Aramina clamped her mouth shut _"Boy Corinne's going to be on her like a vulture on roadkill."_

_~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~_

Renee spent part of the morning working with the other maids cleaning around the castle, all of them seemed more than happy about the wedding. Most of the girls were whispering and giggling about when the 'moment' happened how they all wanted to be watching.

Renee bit back a groan _"Aramina would love this."_ when she was informed that she wasn't needed anymore, she went to the music room and let out a deep breath "Boy am I glad to be out of there!"

Annette laughed "I've been stuck in a group of dreamy eyed girls before. Not fun."

"I won't say anything." Luciana smiled "Mind if I help with the music?"

"Not at all." Renee nodded. She remember Corinne mentioning something about her and thought that she might as well keep an eye on the girl while she could.

_~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~_

There was very _little _talking done in the kitchen because whenever someone started the cook would demand silence then start spouting off something in German. So, needless to say, Corinne was glad when lunch time rolled around and she was free to go.

_~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~_

"Have you ever talked to the cook?" Corinne asked Ro as they walked around the castle.

"I tried." Ro laughed "But I'm afraid she lost me somewhere around the German phrases."

"She speaks it _really _fast." Corinne shook her head "I caught some of it but not all."

A small green and blue bird flew from a tree and landed on Ro's shoulder "Hi Tiny." she said, stroking the bird's breast "Have you seen Azul?" the bird chirped then Ro shook her head "Still thinks he's the king."

Corinne raised an eyebrow "Who's Azul? Another elephant?"

"No." Ro chuckled "He's a peacock who thinks he's the prince of everything. Sagi is a Red Panda." she smiled fondly "He was the closest thing I had to a father growing up,"

"I was raised by people." Corinne smiled "My dad was a musketeer so he was gone for at least three months at a time. Sometimes more depending on the mission. But he was always home for Christmas and my birthday."

Ro watched the other girl closely "What happened to him?"

Corinne looked down on her shoes "Well, on my seventh birthday... he didn't come home. A week later Captain Treville and a few other musketeers rode into the yard." she sent Ro a small smile "I knew he wasn't coming home even before they said it. I think Mom knew it too. She never let me see her cry but I heard her. Every night I went to bed I could hear her crying but I never knew what to do about it." she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "I know she worries about me, being a musketeer like my father and all but... I just always wanted to be like my Dad and... I am."

"I'm sorry." Ro said gently.

Corinne smiled "It's fine. I actually figured out later, like a couple of years ago that my father died saving Louis' life."

Ro's eyebrows raised "So... you both lost a parent that day?"  
>"Mm-hm. Except he lost both." Corinne shook her head "Every time I start feeling sorry for myself because of what happened to my Dad I remind myself that it was <em>just <em>my dad. Not both. I mean, look at you. You didn't know who you were for ten years and your mother... she thought her daughter was dead for that time. She'd lost _everything._" she let out a gush of air "I literally have _no _problems compared to that."

Ro laughed softly "Neither do I."

_~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~_

Louis stepped up to his cousin who was standing at the top of the castle stairs "You watch her a lot, don't you?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow "Well... yeah." then he turned to face his cousin "You know, Louis. I was impressed with your Corinne last night. The way she stood up to my father."

Louis laughed "So was I. She actually managed to hold her tongue."

Antonio's eyebrows lurched "Hold it? My father went on about how she spoke _out _of terms."

Louis just grinned "Trust me. She didn't say all she wanted to. She's feisty, believe me. Never takes 'no' for an answer."

"Really?" Antonio bit back smile watching his cousin talk about this girl.

"Oh yes." Louis looked down to where the two were walking "Telling Corinne she can't do something is like daring to try and stop her. And she hasn't been stopped yet." he glanced over at the prince "You know she got mad at me when we first met? Told me off and stormed away."

"Why?"

"Because I said girl's couldn't be musketeers."

Antonio shook his head and laughed "I'm glad Ro doesn't have a temper. She's one of the most patient and forgiving people I know." he patted Louis' shoulder "Well, father wants to see me about something... which I probably already know. I'll catch up with you later."

Louis nodded then resumed watching the girls stroll around.

_~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~_

"So you woke up and just instantly understood them?" Corinne laughed.

"Well, pretty much." Ro answered "After I got over the shock of waking up to find a peacock staring in my face."

"Oi." Corinne shook her head "I can imagine the shock."

Ro smiled then glanced around "Would you mind if I... walked around a bit alone?"

Corinne shook her head "Enjoy, Your Highness. You won't have much privacy after your married. At least that's what my mother tells me." then with one last smile she walked away.

She was about halfway across the yard when Louis jogged up to her.

"Enjoying the walk or just avoiding kitchen duty?" he asked.

She chuckle and shook her head "Have you met the cook?"

"No and Antonio says I don't want to." he responded. There was silence for a few moments before a mischievous smile crossed his face "You know, Antonio was impressed with the way you stood up to his father last night."

She groaned "I was more happy that I managed to hold my tongue."

He couldn't help it, he laughed "Yeah. I told Antonio the same thing."

She shook her head and shoved him to the side slightly "I thought you warned them."

"No. I didn't. That would have ruined the fun."

"Louis! You know I can't control my temper to save my life!" she said exasperated.

"I know." He chuckled "That's one of the things I love about you."

She stopped dead in her tracks "What?"

Louis' face suddenly went white right before it turned red "I- I didn't mean that. I- I meant admire. Not love. I mean, I don't love you... no wait! Not like that... I just meant appreciate. No not appreciate... admire! I already said that... "

While he continued to ramble on, trying to cover up his mistake... or not mistake, a small smile tugged at the corner of Corinne's lips and one of her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I mean... it drives everyone crazy, but I don't mind. I mean I do... sometimes... but it's fine. It's just you and... you get the job done. Of course with your friends help but... I mean even with them..."

"Louis." She laughed, placing a hand on his arm to silence him "I caught it. About five minutes ago. It's fine."

He smiled embarrassed "Sorry."

"Just don't start that rambling again. It lasts a _long _time." she grinned.

"One of my few flaws." he teased slightly.

"Mm-hm." she shook her head "As if you only have a _few._"

"Well, that's how _most_ people see it." he crossed his arms, trying to look annoyed but a smile started to stretch across his face.

"Yeah." she returned, her other hand joining the one that was still on his now crossed arms "But they don't know you as well as I do. And you, Sir, are far from perfect."

"Mm-hm? But that's a good thing, right?"

"Oh absolutely." she grinned "It's what makes you..." she hadn't noticed til that moment how close they standing now, and her last word came out at just above a whisper "Perfect."

He nodded ever so slightly "Mm-hm..."

Just then a loud chirping broke through the moment as that small bird landed on the ground next to them and started jumping around and chirping loudly.

Corinne stared at it for a moment then her eyes widened "Ro."

**(Oi, SOOOOO sorry for the LONG delay in updating. As many of you know, but this is for the ones who don't, I don't have internet/wifi at my house (and neither do my neighbors;) So I have to wait til my mom gets in a mood to go somewhere... and just about everyone knows how hard it is to get a mother to cut time out of the middle of her day to go to the library or McD's is... hard. **

**So... yeah.**

**Well, thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews everyone! Laterz!)**


	6. Case of Cover

Corinne took off running, following the bird back towards the garden. A few moments later she saw what the bird had been so upset about.

A tall man in a gray uniform had Ro by the arm and was dragging her towards some trees.

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"Let me go or I'll scream!" Ro said as she pulled against him.

"Good luck with that." the man scoffed "Make one sound and you're finished!"

"Make one more threat and _you're _finished."

The man spun around, his eyes widening at the sight of the girl with the sword. He laughed "And what do you plan to do about it, Maid? I bet you don't even know how to use that thing!"

Corinne's eyebrows lowered "Let... Her... Go. Now!"

The man simply snapped his fingers "Take care of her."

Instantly five more men appeared from the trees, each holding a sword.

Corinne raised an eyebrow and took a small step back "I've already warned you once, I won't do it a third time. Let her go!" with that she jumped forward, her blade clashing with two of the others and the other three instantly joined in.

Ro looked up at the man holding her arm "Who are you?"

He grinned maliciously "Just call me, Sterne."

She nodded slightly, glancing at Corinne and the other five from the corner of her eye "Okay, Sterne. I'm sorry."

He looked down at her confused "For what?"

"This." with that, she rammed her foot down on his instep.

"Ow!" The man cried, instantly releasing her arm "Royal Brat!"

Ro ran turned and ran, but Sterne was too fast and grabbed her wrist.

"You'll not get away from me _that _easy!" he shouted, then he raised his sword above his head "You _are _more trouble than what you're worth!" then he swung it at her.

"Not so fast!" Corinne ran between the two, using her upper arm to knock the sword away, then she laid a fierce kick into his shin, yanked Ro from his grasp and pushed the Princess away.

"You'll be sorry for that!" Sterne shouted as he took several, limping, steps back "Finish that girl!"

Right at that moment, Aramina, Viveca, and Renee ran up to their blond friend and dropped into ready poses, their weapons pulled and ready.

"We got a sense that there was some trouble and figured it had to be you." Aramina smiled "I see we weren't mistaken."

Corinne nodded "Renee, get Ro out of here."

"Sure." Renee responded, returned her sling shot/necklace to it's original place, grabbed Ro's wrist and took off running towards the castle.

"Alright." Corinne said with a small smiled "Let's get this over with before anyone sees."

"Get rid of all of them!" Sterne shouted to his men "And do it now!"

His men charged but were no match for the girls. Renee rejoined them a few moments later and before too long all the men were unarmed and being held at sword point.

Corinne smirked "Well, Sterne. I'm not sure if I know how to use this sword. What do _you _think?"

Sterne frowned "Men, let's go." then he and his men quickly turned and ran.

"That was _too _close." Renee sighed, tossing Corinne the sword she'd been holding.

"Tell me about it." Viveca shook her head "Those guys are no joke."

"To say the least." Corinne shook her head and returned her sword to the hidden sheath in her skirt then looked at the other sword "Master crafted." she frowned "These were made for soldiers."

"So there's another kingdom trying to take over?" Viveca asked "But how are they planning on doing this?"

"I know that Ro and you, Aramina, trust Luciana and thinks she's not capable of hurting anyone." Corinne said slowly "But we still need to keep an eye on her. She _is _the queen of a small kingdom not too far from here, since her father died and her mother was put in the dungeon. They were supposed to align, but... the wedding never happened."

Aramina nodded slowly "I understand. I'll keep an eye out."

"Good."

Just then Aramina's eyes widened and she gasped "Corinne!"

"What?" the blond asked.

Renee cringed "Look at your arm."

Corinne did as instructed "Ow." she had a large diagonal cut across her upper arm "Okay. _Now _it's hurting. Must have happened when I stepped between Sterne and Ro."

"Well, we better go make sure Ro's okay... and get you out of sight." Viveca said quickly, pushing the blond towards the castle "Louis' coming!"

Corinne's head snapped in the direction that the young king was coming from "Run!" a few minutes later they ran into the Library.

"Are you okay?" Ro gasped, immediately seeing the cut and blood stained sleeve.

"Don't worry." Corinne groaned "Happens all the time."

"It really does." Renee shook her head "_Too _many times. Corinne you have _got _to be more careful!"

"Hey! It was six to one! Give me a break!"

Ro took a step closer to her "It looks deep."

"It feels deep... Aramina!" Corinne cried, jerking away from the redhead as she poured a vase of water down her arm "That is cold!"

"Well it needs cleaned!" Aramina retorted, returning the flowers that had been in the vase back to their spot "Why didn't we go to the kitchen?"

"Because we _never _go to the kitchen." Renee responded. She grabbed the edge of her underskirt and ripped a long strip off of it then began wrapping up the cut on Corinne's arm "I am afraid we have to do this at _least _once on every mission. She has a habit of running between people and their swords. Hold still!"

Corinne rolled her eyes and looked over at the Princess "Are you alright?"

"Mm-hm." Ro nodded "Thank you. How did you... Oh. Tiny."

"Yep. That little bird got the message across really good."

Just then the doors to the library swung open and Antonio, Louis, Luciana, the three little princesses, Annette, the two queens and about half the castle staff came running in.

"Ro!" Antonio ran over to his fiancee "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No." Ro shook her head "I'm fine."

Antonio let out a long sigh of rellief as he pulled her into a strong hug "Thank Goodness."

Louis turned to look at Corinne "And what about _you_?"

Corinne smiled slightly "I'm perfectly fine."

"That's not how Luciana saw it... from her bedroom."

She turned away from him slightly to hide the torn and bloody sleeve a little more "Everything is _perfect._"

Louis was about to respond when King Peter interrupted him.

"Perfect!?" he shouted "My daughter-in-law to be was almost abducted and killed and you say everything is _perfect!?_" he slammed his fist into his palm "You are _not _doing your job! You were supposed to protect her! That's why I agreed for you to come!"

Corinne crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"But you basically threw her to the wolves!" the man continued "How dare you leave her alone? You're fired! All four of you!"

"Now, Father." Antonio said quickly "We did _not _tell them they had to guard Ro every minute of every day. It was Ro's choice whether she wanted one around her not. She has a right to want to be alone once in awhile because she's not going to get much of it once we're married and she's queen!"

"Why are you defending them, Anotonio?" Peter growled "Because of them your bride was nearly killed!" he threw his hands into the air "I knew bringing in female musketeers was a mistake! How did you four even make it on the force!?"

Renee went to say something but a firm hand on her arm stopped her. She looked over at Corinne with slight shock, but said nothing... and neither did Corinne.

As Peter continued to spout off about the girls, Corinne glanced at the surprised faces of the maids and others who had had no idea they weren't just maids. Then she saw a shadow outside the window of someone who obviously didn't want to be seen.

She continued to remain silent despite the spike in her temper as Peter finished his outburst.

"I would just send you all home but Louis should still stay for his cousin's wedding." the man growled then he looked at Corinne and asked, slightly mocking "Well, Corinne D'artagnon. Nothing to say this time?"

Corinne's eyebrows raised and she remained rooted to her spot "There is plenty I would _love _to say." she responded, her voice hard and even. Her blue eyes, however, were shooting daggers that could make someone tremble if they looked straight into them. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly "Your Majesty." she glanced at the shocked crowd again, then to the window that the shadow was no longer at "I mean this with as much respect that could possibly be given with this statement." her eyebrows lowered and her glare intensified "You just blew our cover."

The whole room fell deadly silent.

Louis shook his head and rubbed his forehead. This was _not _going to end pretty.

Peter glanced around at the crowd and his face became _several _shades redder "What do you mean _I _blew your cover!?"

"You're the one that just shouted it to the world!" Corinne retorted "And to the person who was standing outside that window!"

"Your cover was already blown. You fought off those maniacs!"

"But they didn't know _who _we were, Your Majesty." she growled "And neither _did _the entire castle staff!"

"How dare you raise your voice at me, Girl?!"

"I dare as easily as I dared to pull out my sword to protect Ro." Corinne's eyes narrowed to small slits as she stared at the king "And here's something else I dare to do." she took a step closer to him.

Louis held himself back from reaching out, taking Corinne's arm and _pulling _her away from his uncle. But he knew the results of that would be messy... and painful.

Corinne leaned into the kings face "Even if you _do _fire us, we're not leaving. And you _can't _make us. I've been banned from a castle before and I turned around and went right back in. I won't hesitate to do it again. And neither will my friends."

The three girls crossed their arms and nodded in agreement.

Peter let out a loooong sigh and _attempted _to look the girl in the eye "I won't fire you. Just make sure nothing like this ever happens again." and with that he walked from the room.

**(Da da dee da duuuum.**

**Don't know why I did that, but... anyhoo.**

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and Reviews guys! Laterz!)**


	7. cake chaos

Corinne's fists were balled so tight that her knuckles were white and her nails were digging into the palms of her hands.

She slowly sucked in a breath and _forced _herself to release it.

Antonio glanced over at his cousin, unsure of what to do.

Louis just sent him a tight smile but made no effort to go towards the seething blond girl.

Aramina suddenly made a popping sound "Well, I think that went well. Don't you?"

The four musketeers looked at each other then they all burst out laughing and instantly the tension in the room disappeared.

"I thought you were gonna hit him." Renee whispered.

"I almost did." Corinne chuckled, then she cleared her throat and looked at all the castle staff that were still standing there "Okay. Show's over. Get back to work."

"Um..." Luciana took a shy step forward "You four are musketeers?"

"Mm-hm." Viveca nodded.

"Oh." the princess tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Well... would it be okay if Aramina hung with me? I mean... I haven't wanted to say anything but... I've been scared."

Corinne looked over at Ro who nodded "That would be fine, Princess Luciana. And I think Aramina would enjoy that."

Aramina shrugged casually "Oh. Yes. Of course." then she giggled and the two walked from the room.

Annette smile sheepishly "Um..."

Renee smiled "Well, cap-i-tan?" she asked looking over at Corinne.

The blond raised an eyebrow "I guess it's fine."

Viveca grinned "Well I insist that the little princesses spend every moment with me... in the sewing room."

"Ei-yi-yi." Corinne rubbed her forehead "Whatever." then she turned to Ro "After what happened... I think it might be best if you have someone watching you at all times when you're outside the castle. You can be alone inside but outside... I think it's for the best."

Ro nodded "I have to agree. I wouldn't mind either."

"Well." Corinne blew a piece of hair from her face "Since the secret's blown, I guess we can return to our normal fighting outfits. They have _so _much more room to move."

Then she turned around to leave but had barely taken a step before Louis grabbed her elbow.

"What happened to your arm?"

She cringed. How could she have forgotten about that!? "It's nothing Louis. Just a small cut."

His eyes narrowed "Your sleeve begs to differ."

She pulled her arm from his grasp "It's nothing I can't take care of. Now if you'll excuse me." then she left, Ro following close behind.

Louis sighed and shook her head "She's a girl of mysteries."

Antonio chuckled and patted his shoulder "Every girl is. But I have to admit, blonds have a habit of ranking higher than most."

"Tell me about it."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"Why do you try to hide your injuries?" Ro asked as Corinne disappeared behind a dressing screen with her musketeer dress "Wouldn't Louis know that you'll get hurt?"

"Kind of." Corinne answered "But... he's got a small habit of getting worried." then walked back into sight smoothing out her skirt "I hide them because he... panics."

Ro smiled "So he cares."

"He worries." Corinne shook her head "Sometimes I think he thinks that us girls are more porcelain than the men." she huffed "I promise, we can take more."

Ro tilted her head to the side "You know, you never answered my question yesterday. You know about the wedding?"

Corinne slowly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "No, Princess, I'm not getting married."

"Why not?"

"Who would I marry?"

A mischievous glint came to the princess's eyes "Louis."

Corinne rolled her eyes "You are out of your mind!"  
>"Corinne, it's obvious that there's <em>something <em>there." Ro argued "Everyone can see it, I'm sure."

Corinne shook her head again "It's not my place to be in love with the king."

Ro frowned "Not your place? What does that mean?"

"It's not allowed."

"From what I hear, you don't follow orders too well."

"Ro." Corinne said quickly "It just doesn't work that way, okay? He's the king, I'm the bodyguard. Nothing more."

Ro nodded slowly "Okay."

"Thank you." Corinne let out a huff of air "Okay, I need to let off some steam from the confrontation with Peter."

Ro smiled and nodded towards the door "Race you down to town and back."

"You're on." then the two girls ran out of the room.

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"Oh those are lovely!" Luciana exclaimed, looking at a dress design Viveca had drawn "I have to say that I won't mind wearing that!"

Viveca grinned "Well, I _do _have that effect on people."

Renee just shook her head and continued writing in her music journal.

The three musketeers, Luciana and Annette were all sitting on the front steps of the palace, each held a notebook of some type.

A moment later Luciana gasped "I just got an idea! How about the bridesmaids all carry fans?"

Annete raised an eyebrow "Fans?"

"Yes, to flutter in front of their faces." Luciana explained "It's sophisticated and regal."

Viveca nodded "I think I could work some fans in with the design."

Aramina grinned "Works for me. I _love _fans."

"We know." Renee and Viveca said in unison.

"Dare I ask what's going on?" Antonio asked as he and Louis stepped outside.

"Oh we're making wedding preparations while waiting for Corinne and Ro to return." Aramina answered.

Antonio frowned "Return? Return from where?"

"They're racing down to the docks and back." Viveca said, not so much as looking up from her sketches "And we want to see who can win between a girl who grew up on an island and one who grew up in the country."

Louis chuckled "Okay. This I _have _to see."

Renee looked back at the confused Prince's face "In Paris there isn't a soul who can outrun Corinne."

Aramina huffed "You can barely outrun her on horseback."

"Ah." Antonio nodded "Are you sure you don't mind helping with the wedding plans?"

"Are you kidding?" Viveca laughed "It's like a vacation! With a side order of danger. Magnifique!"

"Oh! Here they come!" Annette pointed down the road "And they are running _fast_!"

As the two girls came to the top of the hill, Ro was barely a foot in front of Corinne. Both girls came to a stop at the stairs, panting and trying desperately to catch their breaths.

"Yes!" Renee cheered "Finally someone who can outrun Corinne!"

Corinne shook her head "That's... just because... she took a... shortcut."

Ro laughed "Hey... I'm not the... only one..." she sat down on the ground and let out a loud breath of air.

Corinne collapsed beside her "Okay, we both cheated." then they laughed.

Antonio grinned "Ro, when you catch your breath we have some preparations to look over."

Ro nodded "Okay. Which one?"

"The food. I found another baker, he is waiting for the order on the wedding cake."

Corinne pushed herself to her feet then pulled the princess up "Well, don't keep the cook waiting. They are _not _pleasant when they're angry. Trust me."

"See you later." Ro smiled, then she followed Antonio into the castle.

"Well, I believe I'm going to go play around on my piano for awhile." Annette said.

Luciana also stood "I left my book in the climax of the story, so I believe I will retire to my room."

Aramina was about to ask to tag along but a sharp glance from Corinne stopped her and made her stay put.

After the others had gone Corinne turned to her friends "Did you pick up anything today?"

"Oh yeah." Renee huffed "Most maids _adore _a romantic wedding."

Viveca laughed "I didn't see a soul except for the three princesses, and they're so excited about the wedding they could burst! You know they want me to make an outfit their elephant, Tika?"

Corinne laughed "And you, Aramina?"

"Well..." the redhead said slowly "There's this one maid, Nadine. She does _not _want the wedding to happen... at all."

Corinne frowned "Did she seem down on it enough for sabotage?"

"I don't know." Aramina answered "I'll have to look into it a bit more. But that may be hard since the whole kingdom knows we're musketeers now."

Renee shook her head "I still can't believe that man."

"He was just worried." Corinne said "But he had better watch it. There's a place where worried passes into paranoid. And I can _not _stand a person who is paranoid."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"I like them." Ro said as they walked down the hall towards the kitchen "They're very professional and... normal. All at the same time."

"Louis has complete confidence in them." Antonio nodded "How can I doubt someone who's saved my cousin's life at least a dozen times in the past four years?"

Ro laughed "Is _that _what we have to look forward to?"

"I don't think so." he put an arm around her shoulders "But maybe just a little bit."

She chuckled softly then pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"No no no no no no no!" the cook was saying frantically "Oh no no no no no!"

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked, already fearing the answer.

"I am sorry. So sorry." the cook said, hastily scooping his cooking utensils into a bag "I can't. Sorry Your Highnesses. So sorry."

"What happened?" Ro asked "Sorry for what?"

"I cannot make the cake. So sorry." the man rambled "I uh... have a cold. _Cough!_ See? It could be contagious! I must go. So sorry.'

"Or are you just scared?" Corinne asked as she stepped into the room "And colds aren't contagious... most of the time."

"Uh... no... I am very sick!" he coughed a couple of times into his hand them flashed them a nervous grin "So sorry!" then he ran out the door.

"I've heard kids make better fake coughs than that." Renee shook her head.

Aramina rolled her eyes "Myself being one of them." then she walked further into the room and pointed to a knife that was stuck in the middle of the table "Well, there's why he left." then she stepped closer, let out a little squeal and jumped back "What on earth!?"

The others joined her. The tip of the knife was holding a piece of paper to the table. The knife and the paper both were streaked with a thick red substance.

Corinne groaned "They just don't give up, do they?"

Ro stepped closer to Antonio "It that...?"

Renee poked some of the stuff on the knife then sniffed it "Don't sorry. It's just strawberry jam."

Viveca leaned forward to look at the note "Send the bride back to the island." she read "Or woe to anyone who dares to participate in it's continuation."

Ro sighed "I guess... we have no cake?"

"_Can _you have a wedding without a cake?" Aramina asked.

"We might have to." Antonio said "That's the second baker that's quit. Our cook isn't very good with the fancy deserts and..." he ran a hand through his hair "This is getting out of control."

"It's not out of control yet." Corinne said "We've still got time."

"I'll go tell father that there won't be any cake." Antonio said "May as well get that outburst over with."

"But you _have _to have cake!" Aramina cried "You can't just _not _have cake! It's like... part of the ceremony!"

"Aramina, no one will do it." Ro said "We've tried."

"But surely there's someone!"

"We've tried everyone. He was the only one who said yes. Everyone else knows what's going on because of the grapevine. Everyone's too scared!"

"But the cake..."

"There won't be a cake."

Corinne suddenly let out a long exasperated breath "I'll make the cake, okay?"

The room fell dead silent and everyone looked at her in shock.

"What!?" she held her hands up in defense "My mom made the cakes for _everyone _in Gascony. Yes, five tiered ones too. When she was sick I did it. So yes, I know how to make a wedding cake." everyone continued to stare at her "Don't look so surprised."

Renee snorted "You? Bake a cake? That will be worth seeing."

Corinne grabbed a dish towel off of the nearby counter and swatted her friend with it "Get out of here."

Ro smiled as the others started laughing, but deep down she couldn't help the feeling of dread that forming in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't just worried anymore... she was starting to get scared.

**(Well I suppose this was more of a filler chapter. Hope it wasn't boring :) **

**and... Corinne can cook! Who knew? ;)**

**Is it just me, or are my trips to internet getting fewer in between? :(**

**Well, thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews guyz!**

**Laterz!**

**Oh yeah, anyone else feel like blowing a fuse? Why you ask. Barbie in Princess Power... THEY USED THE NAME CORINNE AGAIN AND IT'S NOT IN A SEQUEL! **

**Oh yeah. _AND _she's (corinne) is Barbie's arch-nemesis! **

**Why Mattel? Why!?**

**Okee, I'm done... no wait... WHYYYYYYY!?**

**Now I'm done. I'm still not quite sure what to think of that movie :/ I guess we'll just have to see *shrug* **

**Laterz!)**


	8. A crest

"Bake a cake." Corinne muttered to herself as she was walking down one of the castle's long halls "Great, now everyone on the musketeer force is going to want a cake because Aramina can _not _keep a secret! And quite surprisingly, neither can Renee!" she let out a frustrated sigh "Great Corinne. What were you thinking!?"

"Maybe you weren't. But I appreciate it."

Corinne looked over her shoulder to see Antonio standing there "Can I help you, Your Highness?"

"Call me Antonio." He smiled as he stepped up to "Corinne..." he sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Look. I know you're doing the best you can and I _really _appreciate it. But..." his hand dropped to his side "Do you think you could keep a little closer eye on Ro."

Corinne smiled slightly "Don't worry. I was planning on it. It seems that there's nowhere safe. Not even the castle."

"I know." he shook his head "I just don't want anything to happen to her. I... she's my whole world, Corinne. I don't know what I'd do without her."

The smile on Corinne's face grew "She's also lucky to have someone like _you_, Antonio." she patted his arm "And I promise, I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and make sure this wedding happens. Whoever is doing this _will _fall. And I'm going to be there when it happens."

Antonio nodded "Thank you." then he grinned "Louis was right. You have a strange knack for calming a guy down."

She shrugged "It's my job." she turned to walk away then stopped and looked back at him "I used to babysit too. Crazy little kids who don't listen to a word you say and kings, or soon to be kings, have a lot in common."

Antonio's eyebrows lurched "What!? And how is that?"

"You think you can do whatever you want and are _always _getting into trouble."

"Hey!"

She just laughed and continued down the hall.

Antonio shook his head "Women." then he ran after her "So... I have to ask. What's between you and..."

"Sh!" Corinne suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth and pointed to a nearby window, then she slowly stepped over to it and looked out. From the second floor where she was, she could only make out some shadows standing down in a corner below.

"Get those musketeers out of the way!" and angry female voice growled "You'll never get to Ro if you don't, and I won't that wedding canceled!"

Antonio's eyes widened and he looked over at Corinne and shook his head.

She frowned and continued listening.

"I don't care what you have to do, just do it!" the woman below snarled "And do it _before _the wedding!"

"Yes, My Lady!" Sterne's voice said quickly.

"Good!" The woman snapped, then there was the sound of a door slamming.

"There's a door down there?" Corinne asked.

Antonio nodded "Yeah. Short cut for the servants, who was that!?"

"I don't know." Corinne answered as she watched Sterne start walking across the yard "But I'm going to find out." with that she stepped up on the window sill and jumped.

Antonio's eyes widened "What are you...? Louis' right. She's crazy."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"Hey, Sterne!" Corinne said as soon as her feet hit the ground "Got a moment?"

The man spun around, his sword drawn "Oh. It's the little musketeer girl. How delightful."

She crossed her arms "Who are you working for?"

"You think I'd tell you?"

"No, but it would be a lot easier if you did."

"What kind of a fool do you think I am!?" The man shouted.

"You're taking orders from a power driven woman for starters." Corinne said as-a-matter-of-a-factly "And you standing here talking to a female musketeer who whooped you good. You tell me."

Sterne's face turned red with rage "I will have you know, Missy," he stomped over to her and leaned into her face "I am of the highest rank of the guard!"

One of Corinne's eyebrows raised "Guard, huh?" then one corner of her lips tilted up "So I see. And who do you guard?"

Sterne's face suddenly went white and he stepped away "You are no worry to me, Missy. I'll squish you as easily as I do a fly."

Corinne blinked "You've never actually squashed a fly, have ya?" she replied, adding a little country draw to it.

"Bu-ha-de- Gah! That is not the point!" the man shouted "Just watch your back!" he leaned back forward til they were almost nose to nose "I'll look forward to removing you personally." with that he turned on his heels and stormed away.

"I'll look forward to removing you personally." Corinne mimicked as her friends joined "Ei-ya. Does he _honestly _think that scares me?"

"'Ei-ya' is right!" Renee exclaimed "How is you can get away with doing something dumb like that and still live!?"

Corinne shrugged "It's a blond thing."

"Dumb blond." Viveca shook her head "Definitely the dumb blond."

Corinne chuckled "But this dumb blond ain't nobody's fool. I got everything I needed out of him."

"Really?" Renee crossed her arms "Please tell us. Because that sounded like my math tutor trying to teach me the difference between a Dividend and a Divider."

"Whaaaat?" Aramina asked.

"Useless." Renee responded "It sounded like a useless conversation that was just a waste of time."

Corinne rolled her eyes "He's the captain of the guard for somewhere. So who he's taking orders from isn't just his boss. It's his _mistress._ Remember the swords? I told you they were made for soldiers."

"So it could only be a royal?" Aramina asked "So... Luciana?"

"No." Corinne shook her head "An Dignitary. Queen, Princess, Duchess, Lady... anything."

"But how will we know where to start looking?"

Corinne smiled again then pulled a handkerchief from her pocket "Did I ever tell you that I learned how to be a pick-pocket when I was little?"

Aramina's eyes widened "No! I bet that sat well with your father."

"Well, he's the one who taught me." Corinne laughed then tossed the handkerchief to her "The insignia for the family he guards should be stitched into it."

Aramina raised an eyebrow and looked down at the piece of silk, then both of her eyebrows shot up "Um... Corinne. Did you look at this?"

"No." Corinne answered "I thought I'd let you have the honor."

"Corinne..." Aramina shook her head and turned the handkerchief around "It's the insignia for Paladia."

"What!?" Corinne grabbed the handkerchief. As said, stitched in the corner was a green diamond with a white rose in the middle "But... that doesn't make sense. Who in Paladia would be trying to get rid of Ro?"

"Let me see that." Viveca grabbed the handkerchief and stared at the design "It's slightly altered." she turned her head slightly to the side "This _is _from Paladia, but not the castle." she handed the cloth back to Corinne "There's a crest stitched into the diamond behind the rose. The thread is _barely _a shade lighter. If we find out what family that crest came from, we find out who's doing this."

**(Ei-yi-yi people! I am soooo sorry for how long it's taking for me to update! And for the lame chapter. Eesh. **

**Thanks for staying patient and bearing with me! Thank for all the favs, follows and reviews too!**

**Laterz!)**


	9. Ballroom lessons

"Are you sure they can handle it?" King Peter asked as he, Antonio and Louis walked through the castle.

"I'm _positive._" Louis responded "I've seen Corinne and her friends mega-multi-task before. They'll get it done."

Peter raised a slight eyebrow as he looked back at his nephew "Louis. Mind if I ask why you always refer to Corinne _first _when you speak of those girls."

"Uh..." Louis glanced at the amused face of his cousin before turning back to his uncle "I... Habit?" he shrugged slightly "Corinne's my personal bodyguard, so she's generally the first one I call."

Peter stopped "And why is a _girl _your personal bodyguard, might I ask?"

"Because she qualifies best for the job."

"Mm..."

Antonio chuckled quietly as his father continued walking.

Louis just shook his head and followed.

They were passing the library when, from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of someone in pink with blond hair tearing books off of the shelves and tossing them onto a table. He halted abruptly "There is no way." then he backtracked and looked into the room.

Sure enough, it was Corinne.

He smiled and walked up to her "Dare I ask why you're in the library?"

She barely glanced at him as she pulled a book off the shelf then tossed it onto the table with the others "Why?"

"Because you hate libraries."

"Aramina's busy. The decorations were delivered earlier so she's looking through them and ordering more." she grabbed another book, scanned its index, then with a sigh of frustration she tossed it back onto the table.

Louis raised an eyebrow and picked up the book "Royal seals, crests and signs? What on earth are you doing? Planning a family feud?"

She rolled her eyes as she looked through another book "Nope. Just looking for one for Paladia." she tossed the book behind her and leaned against the shelf then looked at him "You'd think if Antonio was going to marry the girl he'd have some history on her kingdom. They're going to be aligned, right?"

"Mm-hm." Louis nodded "Why are you looking for crests of Paladia?"

She glanced at the library doorway to make sure no one was there then pulled the handkerchief out of her pocket and tossed it to him "This belongs to a Captain of the guard for _someone _in Paladia. Whoever is trying to get rid of Ro belongs to this crest."

Louis raised an eyebrow as he looked at the small insignia "How did you get this?"

"I... just got it." she responded "That's all I can tell you."

"Well, I'll give you a bit of advice." he said as he handed the piece of fabric back to her "Because the Rose is the official seal of Paladia, the only people who would be allowed to use it in their own crest would be a lady-in-waiting or duke and Duchess or a Marquise."

A smile crossed her face as she straightened up "And I know how to find out who those are." she headed for the door but stopped when she was standing beside him. Then she quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek "Thank you." then she ran from the room.

Louis grinned as he carefully touched the place she'd kissed him "No problem."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"Do not worry, it will be BEAUTIFUL!" Viveca said as she finished measuring Ro "That's funny, you and Corinne are the _exact _same size. This will be easy."

"Thanks." Ro smiled. She feel quiet for a moment "Um... Viveca?"

"Yes?"

"Has there been any... advances in this case?" Ro picked at an invisible piece of lint on her skirt "The weddings just eight days away."

Viveca smiled "Don't worry. We've picked up one lead. And if I know Corinne, which I do, she'll stare at the piece of evidence we found until it screams the answers."

The two girls laughed then Ro nodded "Thanks again, Viveca. I don't know what we'd do without you and your friends."

Viveca shrugged "I think you'd fare just fine, Princess."

There was a knock on the door then Antonio stuck his head in "Ro? You got a minute?"

"Yes." Ro stepped off of the small platform she'd been standing on, sent a final wave goodbye to Viveca then followed her fiance from the room "Is everything alright?"

Antonio nodded "Yeah... almost."

Ro stopped abruptly "What now?"

A smile suddenly stretched the prince's face "Renee, Luciana and Annette have summoned us to the ballroom to test out some music."

Ro let out a long breath of air "Don't scare me like that! Let's go." then she grinned "Hold on." then she took off running "Meet you there!"

Antonio just chuckled and continued on his way.

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

Corinne smiled as she followed Ro into the ballroom "Every one is different."

Ro nodded "I love this room. It's so... open."

"Are you ready?" Antonio asked, stepping up to them.

Ro smiled broadly "Yes."

"Ready?" Corinne looked at them confused "For what?"

"Dancing." Antonio answered "And I have to say, We're lucky your friends came."

That was the first time Corinne noticed her friends in the room. Renee with her violin, Aramina with a flute and Viveca was sitting behind a large piano. Along with them was Luciana behind a harp and Annette with a glockenspiel.

"Well... Have fun." She started to turn to leave but Ro stopped her.

"Why don't you join us?" The Princess asked.

"No thank you." Corinne smiled slightly

"Please."

"Ro, there's not another..."

"Don't be so sure." Louis interrupted as he stepped up behind her.

She spun around and looked up at him as he held his hand out to her "May I have the honor?"

She stared at him for a second then glanced over her shoulder.

"Come on." Ro pleaded.

"Okay." She shook her head and accepted the young king's hand.

Ro sent the other girls a subtle wink and they all grinned then they began to play some waltzing music.

"Now this I _don't _know how to do." Corinne mumbled.

"You will." Louis chuckled as he placed her left hand on his shoulder then grabbed her right. With a nod at Antonio, they started a slow dance around the room.

Corinne kept her eyes glued to her feet, partially to avoid Louis' toes and partially to avoid looking up into his eyes,

"Stop watching your feet." he whispered.

"I would rather not step on you." she responded.

"Stop watching your feet."

"I believe we were right." Antonio said quietly.

"I _know _we were." Ro smiled "I mean, look at them."

Hard as she tried, Corinne couldn't keep herself from looking back at the floor. At one point, Louis took one of his hands and tipped her chin back up "Stop watching your feet." he chuckled.

She felt her face redden and managed to obey this time.

Viveca glanced back at the others then started playing a more lively waltz.

"Faster?" Ro gasped "I was just catching the slow!"

"Tell me about it!" Corinne laughed.

"Then just go with it." Antonio grinned.

At one point in the dance, the boys switched dance partners.

"Now how do you suppose that happened?" Louis chuckled.

Ro smiled "Who knows. By the way, Antonio's glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here." Louis glanced over at the other pair "And I'm also glad to see you and Corinne getting along. She's something else."

"I enjoy the company." Ro answered "Luciana's a wonderful friend, but it's nice having someone who will... well."

"Run and climb trees with you?" Louis guessed.

"Yeah." she shook her head "I keep telling myself that I need to stop, but... it's hard."

"Why stop being you?" He looked over her shoulder and smiled "Well, it was nice talking with you." then he spun her back over to Antonio the same time his cousin did the same with Corinne. He grabbed the musketeer's hand and quickly spun her right back into the correct position "Hello again."

Corinne grinned and shook her head "You're crazy."

Shortly thereafter, the quick waltz ended and the small group started playing another slow song.

"You okay?" Antonio asked several minutes later, noting how quiet Ro had become.

Ro nodded "Just thinking... about the wedding."

He smiled and pulled her slightly closer "Don't worry. I think we're in good hands."

"Yeah." She glanced at the other girls "I hope they find out what's going on soon." she sighed "When I started thinking about planning a wedding... this wasn't what I had in mind."

"I know. But we'll get through it." he stopped dancing to gently touch the side of her face "I promise. _Nothing _can stop this wedding, Rosella. Nothing."

She smiled ever so slightly as she looked up into his gray eyes "Positive?"

He nodded as he leaned down towards her "Absolutely."

Just then a loud gasp came from the small orchestra "Corinne!" Renee shouted as she dropped her violin and shot forward, pointing to the window directly behind the blond "Watch out!"

Corinne spun around just as an arrow shattered the window heading straight towards her.

**(Check it out! An update! Woo! Anyhoo... so so so so so sorry for the delay! It is CRAZY in my house! And Christmas just being a few days away is just the tip :P that and I've had writer's block. So... thanks for all the patience! Oh yeah, the favs, follows and reviews! I like those too!**

**Laterz everyone!)**


	10. An Overheard Conversation

The window shattered into a million pieces as the arrow shot into the room. In the millisecond it took for Corinne to see that arrow about ten different courses of action flashed through her mind but there was no time for any of them. There wasn't even time to duck.

But in the next instant the arrow stopped. It just froze in midair, stopping about an inch from Corinne's face.

She sucked in a deep breath then her eyes shifted over to Renee who was standing next to her, her hand wrapped firmly around the shaft of the deadly arrow.

She smiled slightly then very slowly put her finger to the tip of the arrow and pushed it _away _from her face "Thanks."

Renee nodded as her hand dropped to her side "Anytime."

"How did... how did you catch that!?" Annette suddenly gasped "I mean... it's an arrow!"

Corinne chuckled "What I want to know is how you got over here so fast."

Renee shrugged "To answer _both _questions: practice."

Aramina suddenly laughed "Faster than a speeding arrow! Able to cover miles of territory in one leap!"

Renee just rolled her eyes "Aramina..."

"That really _was _amazing." Ro said "I can't imagine..."

Corinne's gaze suddenly flew to the broken window and her eyes widened "Move!" her hands grabbed Renee's shoulders and flung the dark girl into Louis, then she jumped at Antonio and Ro, forcing the young couple to the ground just as another hail of arrows came soaring into the room.

"Get down!" Viveca cried as she forced Annette to the floor. Aramina tackled Luciana then watched as an arrow struck the wall above their heads.

"Nobody move!" Corinne said as she scrambled to her feet "Except my girls."

The three musketeers got back to their feet and immediately jumped into action, knocking away flying arrows that were aimed at the others.

One arrow flew directly at Ro and Antonio, but Corinne flipped between them.

Ro gasped as the arrow sank into the leather of Corinne's boot.

"Don't worry." Corinne said with a quick smile as she pulled the object out "Our boots were made for this." then she swatted away another arrow that came flying through the air "Renee! Get rid of them, will ya?"

"I need some time!" Renee responded as she ducked one of weapons.

Just then another one of the arrows flew across the room and tore straight through Viveca's dress.

Corinne's mouth dropped open as she quickly ducked under another arrow.

"What...?" Viveca's face turned four different shades of red as she looked down at the long tear "Oh no that did not just happen!" She screamed, then she whipped out her ribbons and with lightning fast strikes began to knock the arrows out of the air.

Aramina sent Corinne a thumbs up and a wink "You're welcome." she mouthed.

Corinne chuckled slightly then skittered backwards to avoid an arrow that came her way.

Renee reached into her pocket and pulled out a broad stick that was about six inches long and began to snap it open til it was a full sized bow "Come to mama." she grinned as an arrow flew at her. In an instant she grabbed the arrow, fitted it to the bow and shot it right back out the window.

The firing stopped almost instantly.

Corinne stood up and looked out the window to where Sterne and his men were standing. Sterne's bow was pinned to a tree behind him, then the two men on either side of him were staring dumbstruck at the sleeves of their jackets.

The arrow Renee had shot had sliced straight through an arrow Sterne had just fired. That arrow had split in half, it's two pieces flying straight out and through the two mens' sleeves while Renee's arrow had then gone through Sterne's bow and pulled it straight from his hands.

"How did you not his him?" Corinne asked as Renee stepped up next to her, another arrow in place.

"It's called perfect timing." Renee responded, holding her bow ready.

Sterne stared at them for a long time before he waved to his men and they left.

"I wonder what's with these piddly attacks." Corinne mumbled.

"Piddly!?" Annette exclaimed "That could have killed you!"

"Thank you." Ro said as Antonio pulled her to her feet "Any of us could have been killed if it wasn't for you."

"Glad to help." Viveca smiled, then she looked down at her dress and let out a long aggravated "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a dress to fix... again! Thanks to those no good, ignorant..." then she marched off mumbling under her breath.

Aramina leaned over to Corinne and whispered "Let's _not _tell her that _I'm _the one who threw that arrow through her dress."

Corinne laughed "It's a deal."

Louis chuckled and shook his head "You girls are absolutely amazing."

"What happened!?" Peter asked as he, Danielle and Melissa came running into the room.

"The musketeers saved our lives." Luciana answered "All of us."

Peter looked around at the small group silently til his gaze finally settled on Corinne who had her arms crossed and was staring at him with a quirked eyebrow.

He let out a long sigh "I... suppose I owe you my thanks."

Both of Corinne's eyebrows lurched "_Just_ your thanks, Your Majesty?"

"Corinne." Louis whispered.

She just shrugged "Well?"

Peter lifted his chin and frowned "You, Corinne D'artagnon are impudent."

A corner of Corinne's lips tilted up "I'll take that as a complement coming from you, Your Majesty."

"And why is that?"

"Because, it means you've been paying attention." She nodded at the other two girls "Come on." then they left the room.

Louis chuckled quietly and looked over at Antonio who was shaking his head in amusement.

"I declare that girl..." Peter growled, then he walked away.

Danielle laughed softly "I haven't seen him this aggravated since Antonio was insisting on marrying Ro and not Luciana."

Melissa nodded "She's got spirit. Reminds me of someone we used to know."

Louis raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"Oh, when Peter and I first married, we went to Paris to visit my brother, your father." Danielle answered "Melissa was my Lady in Waiting at the time. While there we met your father's personal bodyguard and friend. I don't recall his name. It was rather strange. But his new bride was there with him trying to fit into the city life."

Melissa laughed "Oh, Marie had to hold her breath so many times to keep from losing her temper, but that often didn't work." she shook her head "Her husband had to clamp a hand over her mouth and hold her arms down quite a few times to keep her from going off at the king."

Louis' eyes widened "Are you serious?"

"Mm-hm." Danielle nodded "We were there for three months and by the end of it, she had managed to settle down a bit. But she still yearned for the country." she sighed slightly "I wonder what ever became of her."

Louis grinned "Well, she moved back out to the country, had a daughter named Corinne who went to Paris to be a musketeer like her father, D'artagnon."

Marie and Danielle looked at each other then laughed "Don't tell Peter." they said in unison, then they went on their way.

Ro sent the boys a quick smile then ran off to find the musketeers.

Louis shook his head "No wonder Corinne's got such a temper. She got it from _both _sides of the family."

Antonio grinned "But what would she be without the temper, right?"

Louis frowned "Antonio, don't start."

"I didn't say anything." the prince patted his cousin's back "I didn't say a word."

Louis rolled his eyes "You didn't have to."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"Oh Ro, you are going to LOVE the decorations for the ballroom and throne room." Aramina said happily "Luciana's going to help me put them up, but it will be like a dream come true!"

"Thank you." Ro smiled from where she was sitting on Corinne's bed "I'm afraid this wedding never would have happened without you."

"We're here to save the day." Viveca responded "It's just what we do."

Ro nodded then looked around at the three "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." Renee nodded.

"Since Corinne isn't here, what's between her and Louis?" Ro leaned forward slightly "I mean it's obvious there's _something._"

"Oh there is." Aramina said in a singsong voice "But Corinne's too stubborn to admit it and Louis' too shy to try and pursue it. But he's not as shy as he was when we first became musketeers. Corinne's been working on him."

Ro smiled "So do you think there's going to be a wedding in Paris soon?"

Viveca giggled "Princess, we've been planning a wedding in Paris for the past three years. We're just waiting on the two to catch up."

They laughed as the bedroom door opened and Corinne walked in.

"How did the talk with Nadine go?" Aramian asked.

Corinne shrugged "She didn't do it."

"You sure?"

"Yup." Corinne plopped down on her bed beside Ro "She was so down on the wedding because she was supposed to get married last week but the groom called off the wedding and married her best friend."

"That'll do it." Viveca responded, then she tossed Corinne a long, light pink dress "Try this on."

Corinne shrugged, knowing better than to argue, stood up and walked behind the dressing screen.

"So now what?" Renee asked.

"We keep following the only clue we have." Corinne said "And hope we find something." then she walked back into view so Viveca could see the dress.

The four had agreed not to tell Ro about their lead to Appolonia. They didn't want to make her more upset than she already was.

It fell quiet in the room for a full three minutes before Ro sighed "I'm thirsty. I'm going to go get some water."

"I'll get it." Corinne said "I need to swing through the kitchen anyways. Be right back." then she was gone.

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"You wanted to see me?" Louis said as he stepped into Peter's office, partially closing the door behind him.

"Yes." Peter nodded "Louis, I really must speak with you about... Corinne."

Corinne froze at the sound of her name as she was passing by outside the door.

Louis frowned "What about her?"

"Son, it's apparent that you... think very highly of her."

Louis continued to stare at his uncle "Of course I do. She's saved my life more times than I can count. She's saved France from disaster more times than that. With the help of her friends, of course."

"Louis, we're just focusing on Corinne right now." Peter leaned forward on his desk "Why did you make her your bodyguard?"

"Because she's one of the best fighters on the whole force." the young King answered "And I enjoy her company."

"_That's _what I want to talk to you about." Peter leaned back in his seat "Son, I think you and Corinne are _too _close."

Corinne stepped closer to the door and peaked in through the small opening.

"Meaning?" Louis countered.

"I mean... I think there's something other than King and bodyguard going on here... and I do not think it is wise."

Louis' eyebrows lurched "I'm not saying there is, but if there _was,_ I don't see the problem."

"Louis, I don't think Corinne would be a wise choice for a queen." Peter stood from his seat and walked around his desk to face the young man "You have to think about your Kingdom in situations like this."

Louis crossed his arms "And what makes you think that Corinne _wouldn't _make a good queen?"

Corinne blinked a couple of times. Why was Louis even arguing about it?

"We'll start with her temper." Peter responded "She's headstrong, stubborn. Does not listen to reason. Thinks she can do everything her own way..."

"Now stop." Louis interrupted "That's what _will _make her a good queen. She's got fire and spirit. She wouldn't break when the first problem came up. She'd fight for her kingdom relentlessly. And she wouldn't be swayed by other people's opinion when she knew what was right." he couldn't believe he was having a conversation with his uncle about something he hadn't even convinced _himself_ of yet. But as he spoke, he knew it was all true.

"Yes, but..."

"Uncle Peter. I was raised being told that the power's to the people. And it is... to a certain extent." Louis shook his head slightly "I never knew I was allowed to have an opinion on kingdom matters... until I met Corinne. She showed me that I can do what's best for the people while being true to myself. That I _can _have an opinion on some things without letting them down... And that I don't have to give up my dreams to be a good king. And I think that I'm a betterking because of it." He let out a deep breath "I'm not as good of a king as I would like to be and probably never will be, but that doesn't stop me from trying. And all it took was one girl from the outskirts of Gascony to teach me that. If she can manage to do all that while pursuing her dream when everyone kept telling her it was impossible then I think she'd probably be an amazing queen... and she's the only one I'd choose."

Corinne covered her mouth to hide the gasp that suddenly erupted from her throat, but wasn't quite quick enough.

The two men in the office spun around to face the door and she took several steps back as the door swung open.

Louis' eyes widened when he saw her. How long had she been there? What had she heard?

Corinne's hand was still over her mouth as she looked back and forth between the two kings. She searched her mind for an explanation but could think of nothing. She couldn't even speak at the moment. Her gaze finally stayed on Louis as she tried to sort out what exactly he had said to his uncle.

He saw the shock on her face as she stared at him. Her eyes wide and seemingly scanning his mind to see if she had heard him right. Knowing her, she had.

He watched as she sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly as her eyes finally connected with his and for the first time he saw something there that he was pretty sure had never been there before. She seemed... uncertain as to whether she dared to even hope.

He took a step towards her "Corinne..."

He never got to finish the sentence because she spun around and took off running down the hall.

"Corinne, wait a minute." he called after her, but she was already gone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "No..."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

Corinne skid to a stop at a counter in the kitchen and tried to catch her breath.

"What... just happened?" she said into the empty room "There's no way I heard that right... did I?"

"I don't know, Princess." A deep voice growled and she froze as something hard and sharp touched the middle of her back."But I do know this... you're coming with me."

**(Dada da. I had five different scenarios for that scene up there. It finally came out like that.**

**Sorry about not updating Ashton, or the Deadly song. My computer phyched out and _finally _came back up long enough for me to finish this :p**

**Well, thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews everyone!**

**Laterz!)**


	11. A case of Mistaken Identity

"Where on earth is she?" Renee mumbled as she, Aramina, Viveca and Ro stepped into another room.

"She has to be around here somewhere." Ro said with a shake of her head "Doesn't she?"

"Knowing Corinne, she could on Mars right now." Viveca responded "Oh, I hope nothing happened to that dress! It wasn't finished!"

"She's been gone too long." Aramina said quietly "She shouldn't have been gone all night."

"And we shouldn't have fallen asleep until she returned." Renee added.

"Good morning." Antonio greeted as he and Louis walked through the doorway, then he walked over to Ro and kissed her cheek "Morning, Island Princess."

She smiled "Good morning."

"What's going on?" Louis asked.

Renee frowned "Corinne never came back to the room last night and we can't find her."

"_Oh no."_ Louis thought _"She really **was **mad about that conversation she heard!"_

"Any idea where she might have gone?" Aramina asked.

Louis rubbed the back of his neck "Paris. Russia. Mars."

Antonio's eyebrows lurched "Why would she leave?"

"Because she's steaming mad." Louis groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose "She overheard me talking to uncle Peter last night and ran off."

"Okaaaay..." Renee shook her head "That's not everything though. I _don't _want to know what she heard but I _do _know she wouldn't leave because Ro is still here." she motioned towards the princess "Corinne promised she would protect her. She wouldn't leave without fulfilling that... no matter how angry she was."

"Then the only other options is that Sterne and his goons got her." Aramina suddenly said alarmed "Corinne _must _have been kidnapped!"

Renee nodded slowly "You're right. That's the only other option."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

Corinne chewed at the filthy gag that had been stuck in her mouth while wrestling the ropes that bound her wrists.

There hadn't been much she could do the previous night considering she'd had a knife pressing into her back.

She looked around the small room she was in.

A boarded up window: naturally. Slight cracks in the walls: but of course. A half burned candle sitting on the table: more often then not. A _knife_ stuck in the table: now that was new.

She leaned back against the wall and pressed her bound feet into the floor, slowly raising to her feet. Then she began to hop across the floor while trying to ignore the rough rope that was cutting into her ankles.

Just then the door opened and Sterne stepped in with two of his men "Well well, Princess." he smirked "A bit bent on escaping aren't we?" then he walked over to her and gave a hard push to her shoulders that sent her crashing back to the floor.

Corinne groaned as she struggled to get herself back into a sitting position _"Why on earth do they think I'm Ro?"_ she thought _"She would never wear... oh." _she looked at the long pink dress that Viveca had asked her to put on _"Never mind." _At the same time she was glad that they _had _mistaken her identity. She couldn't imagine Ro being treated like this, and just the thought made her blood boil.

"\Well, Princess." Sterne said, picking up the knife from the table "We have a little proposition for you from our boss."

She glared as he knelt down in front of her, holding the edge pf the knife just a few inches from her face.

"Call off the wedding and deny your rights as the princess." he sneered "Go back to the island and never come back."

She frowned "Mf Oo gmd doo."

"What?" the man's eyebrows lowered "I want an answer!"

"I anf oo hmm!"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and looked down at the gag "Ellooo!"

"Oh." he quickly yanked off the rag "Now answer."

She tried to get the dust out of her mouth for a second before she looked up at him "No."

"You know you may not leave here alive, right?" Sterne growled "Or, we have a ship waiting to send you back to the island where no one will ever think to look for you."

Corinne quirked an eyebrow "Really? Every threat that you've left has been telling h... me to go back to the island. Why _wouldn't _they look there?"

"Good point." One of the other men mumbled.

"Thank you."

"Zip it!" Sterne snapped "Look, Missy. You'll do as I say or..."

"Or what?" she snapped "You'll 'squish me as easily as you would a fly'?" then she smirked and added with a country drawl "You've never actually squished a fly, have ya?"

Sterne's eyes widened "Wait... You're not the princess! You're that musketeer!"

At that, she leaned forward and clamped the knife he was holding on her in between her teeth the same moment she swung her feet around, knocking the man onto his back. She turned her head and dropped the knife back into her bound hands as the other two came running at her. She sliced straight through the rope and her first free hand swung around, knocking the oncoming sword away, then she kicked the man's kegs and he stumbled and landed on top of Sterne.

"Get off of me!" the captain screamed.

Corinne quickly cut through the ropes holding her feet and jumped up just as the second man reached her.

She ducked the blow he threw her way then grabbed his elbow and forced it up into the air. She pushed him around so that she was standing behind him and holding his arms pinned behind his back.

"_Never _try to mess with a princess when she's got a musketeer on her side." she said, then she pushed the man and he landed on top of the other two, who were just starting to get up.

She walked over to the door and looked back at them, a slight smile on her face "And try to remember that a girl beat you wearing an ankle length brides maid's dress. Kay?" and with that she ran out the door.

"I will get you, Corinne D'artagnon! You and your friends will pay!" Stern shouted.

Corinne just chuckled as she ran for the castle "Heard that one before."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"She has to be somewhere!" Aramina said as they walked back into the castle "Why couldn't we be in Paris? We'd have found her already!" she pushed a lock of red hair out of her face "I mean we know _all _the placed to hide someone."

"She'll show." Renee said with a shake of her head "Let's go make sure Ro is okay."

They found the princess, along with her fiancee and Louis in the library/

"Any luck?" Louis asked as they entered.

"None." Viveca answered "But I'm sure she'll show up in a little bit. She hasn't met a situation she couldn't get out of." she chuckled slightly "She'd find a way out if she was hanging by a fraying rope over a boiling lake of lava!"

"All she'd have to do is glare at the lava and it's turn to rose petals." Renee added, then they all burst into laughter.

"Ooh, laughter." Corinne said as she stepped into the room "Wonderful sound."

"Corinne!" Aramina gasped, then she ran over to the blond and hugged her "Where have you been? What happened?"

Corinne tried to grab her breath "Aramina! Breathe! I can't..."

"Oops! Sorry."

"So what _did _happen?" Viveca asked crossing her arms "Because I want a good explanation to why that dress is destroyed!"  
>"Just a slight case of mistaken identity." Corinne shrugged "In the darkness of the kitchen they thought I was Ro."<p>

"I'm so sorry." Ro sighed.

"I'm not." Corinne responded "It was an adrenaline rush. But I _do _need you to help me with something. I need the names of _all _the people who were in line for the throne before you were found on the island."

Ro frowned "Why?"

Corinne glanced around the room and tucked a wayward piece of hair from her face "Because... it's important."

"Okay."

"Well, now that you're back," Renee said "We have some things to do." then she and the other two left the room.

"I'll go make that list." Ro said, also leaving.

"And I have some things to do." Antonio added "See you later."

As soon as he and Corinne were alone, Louis cleared his throat "Um... Corinne?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Um... I think I need to explain about... that conversation..." he said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

She frowned "What conversation?"

"Last night?"

She seemed to search her mind for something "Which one?"

He stared at her "The one I was having with my uncle? The one you overheard?"

"I... didn't hear any conversation between you and your uncle." she said slowly "Louis, what are you talking about?"

His eyes widened "But you were... didn't you... you were right outside the door!"

"Oh, you mean in the office?"

"Mm-hm."

"No, Louis. I didn't hear a word that was said. I saw a figure sneaking around outside and was watching it through the windows. I was so intent on watching him that you startled me when you opened the door and it took me a few seconds to remember what I was doing." she laughed slightly "That's also why I ran off. But I couldn't find him again... until he found me in the kitchen."

"Oh..." he glanced around "Well... um..."

She watched him closely "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." he shook his head quickly "It was just a... conversation that would have made you angry. You know about... women's places in society. He doesn't agree with the whole female musketeer thing... you know?"

Corinne laughed "I know. I kind of guessed he didn't approve of that. Was there anything else?"

"Nope. That was it." He slowly inched towards the door "I'll see you around." with that he was gone.

Corinne's eyebrows raised and she laughed "Louis you are a _terrible _liar." she said to herself "But I'm getting better at it." then she went to find Ro.

**(Howdy folkz! Sorry for the delay in undating. Everything has been HECTIC with Christmas and whatnot... mainly due to the fact that I had to _make_ my family their Christmas presents because we couldn't afford to buy any this year :(**

**Any... MERRY CHRISTMAS! a day late**

**and... Someone brought to my attention that Mistletoe Mayhem was my 50th story! WHOOOOO! I hadn't even noticed! **

**50 stories in 27 months... I think I have a problem... hm... **

**Anyhoo, thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! **

**Laterz!)**


	12. You didn't!

Four days passed... nothing happened. Nothing was destroyed. No threats had been made... nothing.

"I'm going to get this dress done right on time!" Viveca said happily "Talk about relief!" she glanced over to where Corinne was pacing back and forth "Isn't that good, Corinne?"

"Mm-hm." the blond mumbled.

With a sigh, she stepped away from the dress "Care to explain _why _you're pacing like a lion?"

"Why have they stopped?" Corinne asked "Why hasn't there been anymore sabotage?"

"Maybe they gave up?" Viveca suggested slowly "You know, most people would be relieved when there's a break in the riots."

"But it's _not _good. They're planning something." Corinne stopped her pacing for a moment "I don't like it."

"Are you _sure _they didn't just give up?" Viveca walked back over to the dress and started pinning some ruffles onto it.

"No. They wouldn't. _Someone's _got too much at stake." Corinne let out a deep breath "And they wouldn't just hand it up like that."

Viveca froze for a moment then slowly straightened up and turned to look at the blond "Why did you say 'Someone' like that?"

Corinne quirked an eyebrow "Like what?"

"You emphasized it." the brunette squinted at her then gasped "You know who the 'someone' is, don't you?"

That time, both of Corinne's eyebrows raised then she turned and walked from the room.

"She _does!_" Viveca ran from the room, swinging through the ballroom where Aramina and Renee were "She knows the 'someone'!"

"What?" the two echoed in confusion, then it suddenly registered "Oh!" and they ran after their friend.

The trio found Corinne in the kitchen, her elbows on the counter, her chin in her hands.

"You know?" Remee asked quickly "You know and you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't realize I knew until I said 'Someone'." Corinne answered, tapping the side of her nose thoughtfully "But now, I know for sure." she straightened up "And it all makes sense."

"Well who?" the three said in unison.

She looked around at her friends and let out a deep breath "I don't know if you'll believe me. Everyone else _definitely _won't."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"I can't believe the wedding's tomorrow!" Ro rubbed her forehead "It seems like just yesterday that I was sailing here from the island."

"I know." Antonio smiled "But... it's finally here."

Louis grinned and draped an arm over Anotnio's shoulders "Since after tomorrow, he's going to be a boung man..." he laughed as Corinne laid a punch into his arm "Ow!"

"Serves you right." she retorted with a smile.

He just shook his head "Antonio and I are going to do a little sailing. He's trying to make me see what it is he loves so much about the ocean."

Anonio smiled "Well, don't forget. You have to return the favor someday with the sky."

"Sailing the seas, sailing the skies." Ro chuckled "You two are definitely cousins."

"We'll see you two girls at dinner." Louis waved at them then he and Anotnio left the castle.

"Ei-yi-yi." Corinne shook her head "Is it bad that I'm _glad _they live in two separate kingdoms?"

Ro laughed "The feeling is mutual. Do you want to some with me to see Viveca for the final fitting?"

Corinne nodded "I'd better since I know all the escape routes from that girl's grasp."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"Peter, please just relax." Queen Danielle said calmly "I am _confident _that the wedding is in good hands."

Peter nodded ever so slightly "Yes, yes. But I still can't help but wonder who was trying to get rid of Ro and why. And what made them suddenly give up?"  
>"Perhaps the musketeers scared them." to Danielle's surprise, a chuckle escaped the king.<p>

"I have no doubts of that." the man shook his head in amusement "They can be terrifying."

"Why, Peter. I believe you have warmed up to the girls."

"No. Just learned what they're made of." he turned to look at his wife, a small smile on his face "Don't tell Louis I said this but..." he chuckled again "He's made a wise choice of a queen."

Danielle's eyes widen "Are you serious? You actually agree with Corinne?"

"I do. She's everything Louis needs." the smile on his face grew "And quite frankly, she impressed me by the way she stands up for herself and her friends." he nodded as he turned to his desk "Yes, Louis has chosen well. I just hope he tells her soon. And I want to be there when he does."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"Wow!" Ro gasped an hour later as she and Corinne ran out into the garden "You weren't kidding!"

Corinne let out a huff of air "I told you. Grabby."

"I still can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. It's so exciting and scary all at the same time." the princess leaned back against a tree "That sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

"No." Corinne shrugged "Any life changing event makes you feel that way. Becoming a musketeer even. But I've found the excitement generally weighs out the scary."

Ro nodded slowly and glanced around "Corinne? Do you... think that the trouble's over?"

A long moment of silence followed before the other girl answered "No, Ro. I don't."

"A smart young girl." a voice snarled behind them. The two whipped around to see Sterne with two men standing there "Never let down your guard."

Corinne pulled out her sword and looked at the men "Only three, this time Sterne? There were even seven in the kitchen for the kidnapping."

A slight sneer crossed the man's face, his eyes glistened maliciously "Here's a small tip, Blondie. You can't guard everyone at once."

Corinne's eyes widened and she spun around to face the ocean and instantly spotted the ship that was about a mile from the shore. She looked back at the Captain of the Guard behind her "You didn't."

"I may have." he retorted.

Corinne's eyes sparked with anger right before she sprinted down the hill towards the ocean, Ro following close behind.

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"Alright, I admit it." Louis said "This is _pretty _cool."

"I cannot believe you've been alive twenty-years and have never sailed." Antonio shook his head in amusement "Uncanny."

"I never had the need." Louis shrugged.

"Well, since we're out here alone..." the prince turned to face his cousin "What are you planning to do about Corinne?"

Louis stared at him for a loooooong moment before he sighed "Since I know there's no use lying to you... again. I don't know." he leaned against the side of the ship "Talking with your father the other day made me realize exactly _how _much I care about her but..."

"But what?" Antonio leaned against the railing beside him.

"It's _Corinne_, for one thing!" the young king exclaimed "She's a _totally _different kind of girl. And then there's the Council members who downright object." he huffed "Trust me, I've been arguing with them for three years."

"Wait wait wait. You've been arguing with the council over something you weren't even sure about?!"

"Yep."

"Oh, cousin cousin cousin." Antonio shook her head "Why are you even arguing with them? Why not just go for it?"

"Because I have to have their permission, don't I?"

"Louis, I asked Ro to marry me three times before my father gave his blessing." he shrugged slightly "One time she doesn't know about because her elephant hid the note, but that's beside the point. I even gave up my position as Prince, and I'd do it again." he leaned forward to look at Louis face "Just ask yourself if she's worth that much."

"She is." Louis answered immediately "And I would give up France in a heartbeat, except then Philippe would become king because he is _still _the next living heir until... _I _have an heir." he raised an eyebrow and looked over at his cousin "And Corinne would _kill _me if I allowed the man she broke the law to save me from take the throne."

"Well, then just tell the council you don't care." Antonio grinned "And throw the whole Philippe bit out at them and I doubt they'll object."

"You'd be surprised." the young king murmured under his breath.

"Then ask her, and if she says yes get married here before you go back."

Louis' eyes widened and he stared at his cousin in astonishment "Would I even be able to pull that off?"

"No." a voice spoke behind them "Because you'll be dead before the wedding is even planned."

The two young men looked over their shoulders to see about fifteen men standing on the deck.

"This... is not good." Louis said slowly.

**(Okay, I'm guessing two more chapters... maybe three. **

**Thanks for all the continued support on this story folkz! Laterz!)**


	13. Only one option

Antonio looked around quickly for some escape, but they were surrounded. The only option was the water but... that would just make them floating targets and he doubted they could swim the mile to shore. _And _as far as he knew, Louis couldn't even swim.

The man leading the group chuckled menacingly as he twisted his sword towards the two young men "Nowhere to run. No one to save you." then he stabbed the weapon towards Louis. But before it met it's mark, something small struck the man's hand and with a yelp of pain he dropped the sword, it fell to the deck, the tip falling against the toe of Louis' boot.

The next instant Corinne pulled herself up on the railing between Antonio and Louis "Hi."

The two young men looked back at her shocked.

"Corinne?" Louis' eyes widened "How did you..?"

She pushed a strand of soaked hair from her face "It's just my job." then she pounced off the railing and delivered a hard kick into one of the men's stomach then instantly whipped out her sword to block several oncoming blows.

"She swam?" Antonio said in shock.

"Mm-hm." Ro said as she dropped to the deck beside him and rung some water out of her hair.

Corinne wrenched a sword out of one man's grasp "Hey, Louis. Catch!" then she threw him the weapon "Friends are running a _little _late. How about filling in?"

Louis spun the sword around in his hand and grinned "With pleasure."

Antonio grabbed Ro's arm and pulled her over to a safer location "Now there's something I _didn't _know about my cousin."

Corinne and Louis were back to back, their swords swinging at lightning speed as they fought against the attackers.  
>"How long can we hold them off?" Louis asked her.<p>

"Long enough." She shoved one man backwards and watched as he crashed to the deck.

"Shall we even the odds?" Viveca's voice suddenly said as the three jumped to the deck.

"Won't we actually be odding the evens?" Aramina asked "I mean, there's already two. We're making it five."

Renee grinned "Sorry it took so long. Had to find a boat." then she whipped off her necklace and joined the fight, followed by the other two.

Corinne shrugged "Eh, I was just killing time."

Louis just shook his head. Girls!

"Get them!" one of the men shouted as they attacked once again.

"Where's the boat you brought?" Corinne asked as she grabbed one man's arms and twisted them behind his back.

Renee nodded in the direction before turning her attention back to her opponent.

"Okay." Corinne gave the man she had pinned a sharp kick in the backside and he went stumbling across the deck, flipped over the railing and landed with a thud in the rowboat below.

"Here's another one!" Aramina called, spinning a man in the blond's direction.

Corinne jumped into the air and laid a kick into his shoulder, as the one before, he flipped over the railing and landed in the boat.

Louis backed up to where Ro and Antonio were "I will leave this part in their capable hands."

Ro laughed "They really do enjoy themselves, don't they?"

Louis nodded "More than anyone, I believe."

The three girls continued to push the men over to Corinne who would then kick or push them over the side til the leader of the attack was the last one.

As soon as Corinne sent him stumbling across the deck, she took off running after him. He had just hit the railing and was about to fall over it backwards when Corinne grabbed his coat lapels and yanked him back upright... almost.

"Look." She growled "I don't care who you are or where you're from, but you had better go back to you boss and tell her and Sterne and anyone else who it may concern..." the man squirmed and she pushed him back a little bit so he was leaning a bit over to edge "You mess with Ro or this wedding, you're in _serious _trouble." her icy eyes flashed with anger "But you mess with my King, that's a whole other matter." her grip tightened on his jacket "And if _anyone _here tries to pull a little stunt like this again... you will be sorry. Get it?"

The man nodded quickly, his eyes wide "Got it."

"Good." then she let go of his jacket and watched as he fell into the boat with the others.

Renee laughed as she watched the rowboat quickly head towards shore "Fifteen soldiers in a rowboat. Makes me think of a circus."

Corinne let out a huff of air and shook her head slowly.

Louis smiled and gently placed a hand on her shoulder "Thank you."

She looked back at him and grinned "It's just my job."

Antonio clapped his hands together "How about I turn this thing around and we head back." He pulled Ro to his side and hugged her "We've a wedding to prepare for."

"I have a dress to make, Aramina has decorations to finish, Renee has to complete the music and Corinne..." Viveca looked back at the blond "Has to bake a cake."

Corinne rolled her eyes "Why is that so funny?"

"It just is." Aramina laughed "Because you're... you. And _you _don't bake."

"We'll see, won't we?"

Louis chuckled "Mm-hm. And hope we live to tell the tale." Corinne spun around and laid another punch into his arm "Hey! That's the second time today! Overstepping some boundaries, aren't we, D'artagnon?"

Corinne shook her head "Not a chance, Your Majesty. Just don't insult my cooking or when you're stuck in the castle with nothing to eat I _won't _feed you."

The whole deck erupted into long peals of laughter as Antonio headed for the ship's wheel and Louis followed.

Corinne walked over to the railing and stared towards the shore as the ship turned around.

Ro joined her "So... no one had better mess with _your _King, huh?"

Corinne's face reddened as she looked down at the waves "Yeah."

"Let me guess, you just meant he's your king in the aspect that you're his bodyguard and you _are _French and he's the king and..."

"No." the musketeer glanced over to where Louis and Antonio were standing at the wheel talking about who knows what and smiled slightly "He's _my _king... And the _only _one."

They were joined just then by the other three girls, each wearing concerned expressions.

"Corinne, what now?" Viveca asked "It's obvious they're not done yet and the wedding is tomorrow."

Aramina nodded in agreement "Who knows what they're planning." then she reluctantly turned to Ro "And it might be tragic."

"Well we promised we wouldn't let anything happen to her." Renee argued "And we're not. We've come too far."

"They're going to stop at nothing to stop that wedding tomorrow. And I'm afraid they might take extra measures to ensure that the bride and the groom don't complete their vows." Corinne said slowly.

Viveca sighed "I guess we only have one option then."

"Mm-hm." Corinne nodded "There _is _only one option... go through with the wedding."

"What!?" the others exclaimed, instantly catching the attention of the boys who hurried down to them.

"Corinne, did you not hear what we just said?" Renee argued "They might..."

"I know." Corinne interrupted "But if we cancel the wedding, they win. And they are _not _going to win." the determined look on her face kept any of them from arguing "There is _no _other option. We're going through with the wedding."

**(****To- **M .169067, **a cliffhanger is a part of a story that leaves you hangin', so to speak. Like, the end of chapters are generally where the cliffhangers are because you just left not knowing what's going to happen and you sitting on the edge of your seat like 'Oh come on!'. **

**Example (a piece of my story on Fictionpress):**** '**Beads of sweat poured down her face. It took every ounce of strength within her to hold the blade back. She could feet the muscles in her arms straining against the force and knew that it was only a matter of time til her arms gave out... and it would be over.'

**That's a cliffhanger.**

**I hope this helps, and I hope this is the right story for the explanation :) **

**And since I took the opportunity for some free advertisement up there ;****)**** check out Callie Cameron- Country Chaos on Fictionpress!**

**T****hanks peoplez!**

**Laterz!)**


	14. Wedding Day

"I can't believe you managed to make all these dresses in time." Luciana said as she smoothed down the skirt of her fuchsia and gold gown "Viveca, you are amazing."

"Oh I know." Viveca crossed her arms and gave an approving nod "As the Maid of Honor I had to make you look perfect. And you do.."

Corinne walked into the room dressed in her deep pink bridesmaids' gown and smiled "Everyone ready? Guests are starting to arrive."

"Tut, Corinne!" Viveca grabbed the blond's arm and yanked her into the room "I need to fix your hair!"

"Viveca, my hair is fine!"

"Don't argue!"

Corinne let out an exasperated sigh but sat down and let the brunette fix her hair. About ten minutes later, her hair was hanging in long ringlets down to her waist, the sides were pulled back and tied behind her head.

"Now you can go."

"Thank you." Corinne headed for the door "I'm going to go check on Ro while y'all finish up." then she headed down the hall.

Louis stepped out of a door nearby just then and smiled when he saw her "Wow. You look... amazing."

She bit her bottom lip as she felt the warmth start creeping into her cheeks "Thanks. Are you ready for the wedding?"

"As I'll ever be." She nodded and started to walk past but he grabbed her arm "Corinne... promise me you won't let anything happen to Ro."

She looked straight into his dark brown eyes "I promise. All four of us will be standing right there if anything happens. You just have to trust me."

"I _do _trust you." he responded "That's why I agreed for you and your friends to come is _because _I trust you. But... Antonio's worried. This isn't how someone is supposed to spend their wedding."

She turned to face him and smiled encouragingly "Louis. _Nothing _is going to happen to Ro. I promise." she closed her eyes and a long sigh escaped her lips "I _don't _know what they're planning for tonight. And I don't know what the outcome will be. But I _do _know that Ro will be protected... no matter what."

"Do you really think it'll go that far?" he whispered, his eyes searching her face.

"They're going to do whatever it takes to keep Ro and Antonio from getting married, and people like that... don't appreciate others getting in their way." when he started to speak, she put a hand against his chest and shook her head "I don't know what we're up against, Louis. Just know that... anything can happen." she started to step away from him, but he stopped her by gently grabbing her upper arms.

"Corinne..." he sucked in a deep breath and let it out quickly "Since we _don't _know what's going to happen or... who's going to walk away from this... there's something that I've been... wanting to say... for a long time now."

She stared up at him "Yes?"

"I..."

"Corinne! The wedding starts in ten minutes." Renee said as she hurried down the hall.

Corinne quickly stepped away from the young king and nodded "I'm heading to make sure Ro is ready."

"Good." Renee then motioned Louis away "Antonio is looking for you. Get going!"

He nodded and did as ordered. Right before he disappeared around a corner he turned and looked back at Corinne.

She sent him a small smiled then he was gone.

"What was all that about?" Renee asked slowly.

"Nothing." Corinne answered "Go make sure everyone else is ready. I'll meet you with the bride outside the room."

"On it." she turned to leave but stopped and looked back at the blond, concern written on her face "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

"Alright."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

Antonio picked his crown up from it's pillow and placed it on it head then turned to face Louis "How do I look?"

"Like you're about to get married." Louis responded "It's time to go."

The prince nodded "Louis... I don't know what to... I'm worried. We should have canceled the wedding til those people were caught."

"I know how you feel, Antonio. But you're just going to have to trust the musketeers. They know what they're doing... I hope."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead "When I imagined my wedding, this wasn't how it went."

Louis patted his shoulder "I can promise you that Ro will be fine. Corinne will make sure of it... no matter what."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

Corinne stepped into Ro's room and closed it behind her "Are you ready?"

Ro looked down at her long white ball gown and nodded "I guess so." she pushed her long bond curls over her shoulder "Corinne, are you sure about this?"

"Everything will be fine." Corinne smiled and picked up the veil from where it was laying over the back of a chair "Don't worry."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"Alright, time to go." Renee said to Antonio and Louis "Now listen carefully/ So you don't tip off the guests that there may be something wrong don't look around. Don't do anything. When Ro starts down the aisle, just watch her, nothing else. Okay?"

The two nodded "Alright."

"Good. Because complete shock will be the only thing that keeps the crowd from panicking and making the situation worse... if anything even happens."

Louis patted his cousin's shoulder and smiled "Let's get you married, my friend."

Antonio nodded and sucked in a deep breath "Let's go."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"This is so exciting!"Aramina gushed "I know, serious situation, but I'm still excited. It's a wedding!"

"Where is the bride?" Renee asked exasperated.

"Right here!" Ro called as she and Corinne ran up to them "Sorry."

"No worries. You're here now." Viveca readjusted the veil and smiled "Perfect."

Annette sighed "You look beautiful, Ro."

"Thank you."

Queen Melissa wiped a tear from her eyes "My baby is getting married." she walked over to the bride and hugged her "It seems like yesterday we were standing right outside... reunited after all those years. Your father would be so proud."

The four bridesmaids smiled at each other as the two hugged one last time.

"It's time." Renee said calmly, then she ushered the three princesses through the doors.

Luciana quickly gave everyone their fans then flipped her open "Don't forget to flutter!"

Then the wedding march started. Slowly the four bridesmaids walked down the aisle, fluttering their fans in front of their faces as Luciana had instructed.

Then came Luciana and Annette followed by the bride, who was being escorted by her mother.

Gasps filled the area at the sight of the stunning, sparkling gown.

Viveca had definitely outdone herself.

The long dress billowed from around her, sequins and jewels created small heart and diamond shaped patterns. The sleeves were puffed at the top, also sparkled. A golden tiara sat on top of her head, holding the veil that flowed like a water fall down her back with a couple more pieces hanging over her face.

Antonio kept his gaze trained on the bride, refusing to look around as Renee had instructed.

This wasn't how anyone planned on spending their wedding. Tense and wondering what was about to happen. This wasn't how you were _supposed _to spend your wedding.

Louis sent a reassuring smile at his cousin, but he couldn't help but feel the tension in the air.

The bridesmaids took their place right to the left of Antonio, and Ro reached out and took his elbow. Then the wedding started.

Throughout the ceremony, Antonio noticed that Ro kept glancing around and he couldn't blame her. There was no telling what might happen.

"Do you, Prince Antonio of Applonoia take Princess Rosella of Paladia to be your lawfully wedded wife..."

Antonio smiled as the man finished quoting the vow "I do."

Then the man did the same to Rosella "... As long as ye both shall live?"

Her gaze moved to the ground before she slowly began to answer but was cut off Z a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and a hard, pointed tip pressed into her back.

"Nobody move or she's done!" Annette snapped "This wedding is over!"

**(Ba-dum-dum-dum-duuuum! **

**I promise, person-who's-name-escapes-me, the next chapter will be longer!.. I think.**

**Anyhoo... thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews peoplez!**

**And to all my fanz ;)... I'm actually _you're _fan! You make these stories so much more fun for me!**

**Laterz!)**


	15. How to Save a Wedding

**(AHHHHH! Why am I screaming you ask? THIS STORY HAS REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! Yes I get excited everytime! You guyz are AWESOME!**

**okay, I'll let you read the story now. :D)**

"Annette!" Melissa gasped "How could you!"

"Because, Paladia was supposed to be mine before _she _suddenly appeared out of nowhere!" Annette screamed "Now, _Rosella,_ come with me. Very slowly. And tell your four musketeer friends not to move."

Ro slowly stepped away from Antonio and began to walk backwards up the aisle.

"Stop!" Annette shouted, the girl obeyed. Then she stepped away from the bride and grinned "Get her."

Men came running in the doors and several stood from the crowd, and in an instant, about twenty men had surrounded the princess.

"Ro!" Antonio ran forward but the musketeers grabbed him and held him back.

"Don't!" Renee hissed "Just stay where you are."

"Wise choice." Annette sneered "Say good bye to your princess."

But just then, there was a loud groan from the group of men and all of the sudden several went flying backwards and the rest scattered in shock, leaving Ro standing there in a half crouched position, one hand on the ground ready for action.

One of the men lunged for the girl but she jumped into the air, her her left foot catching the underside of his chin as she launched into a backflip. The second she landed she dropped to the floor and swung her feet around, kicking several more of the mens' feet out from under them.

Two men ran up behind her and grabbed her arms as two more came running towards her from the front.

The girl stiffened her arms, using the men holding her as support and kicked her feet into the two men in front of her, knocking the two holding her off balance at the same time.

As they all crashed to the ground she flipped back to her feet.

"Ro?" Antonio breathed "Where on earth did you...?"

Just then Ro straightened up and in one move the long skirt of the wedding dress fell to the ground, revealing a shorter skirt and hot pink boots. Then she reached up and pulled the veil off of her head "Ugh! It's impossible to see with that thing!"

"That's not Ro." Louis said in shock "That's Corinne! How...?"

"What!?" Annette screeched "Where is Ro?"

Just then, the blond bridesmaid in pink closed the fan that was in front of her face "Right here."

"But... how..." Annette's face turned red.

A slight smile crossed Corinne's face as she did a slight curtsy "I believe you had the wrong bride."

The other four girls laughed slightly and pretty soon they were all in their 'functional' dresses ready for action.

"How did you do this!?" Annette screamed.

"Oh, it was easy." Corinne smirked "It was just a simple case of mistaken identity."

"GET THEM! GET ALL OF THEM!"

Viveca, Renee and Ro all handed their fans to Aramina then scattered.

"Ooooh. Fun." Aramina grinned as she flipped all four fans open, holding two in each hand "I knew this wedding would be exciting."

"You think you four can hold off twenty men?" Annette laughed "Such a pity all the guards are... tied up at the moment."

Corinne wrenched a sword from one of the men's hands and threw it to Louis who instantly joined in.

The crowd started screaming and rising to their feet, but King Peter shouted over all the noise "Please! Stay where you are and no one will be hurt! Just get down!" and everyone obeyed.

Right at that moment, Tike came charging in trumpeting loudly with several animals following behind.

Corinne smiled and ran over to Ro "Let's go." The two stepped up into a nearby window and looked back at the fight.

"Oh Sterne." they said in unison, waving their fingers at him.

The man frowned "Get back here!"

"Sure." then the two jumped out the window and took off across the lawn.

"Where are they going?" Antonio asked as he grabbed a sword and joined in the fight.

Louis shook his head as he sent one of the attacker's swords flying "I don't know. But from the looks of it, Corinne has a plan." he glanced out the window just as the two girls disappeared over the hill "Just trust her."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

Corinne looked over her shoulder "There's five men with him."

"I'll take three and you take three?" Ro asked.

"That'll do." Corinne laughed "We're almost there." they were now running through the streets of the town which were pretty much empty because almost everyone was at the wedding.

"You can't escape!" Sterne shouted from behind them.

The two girls turned a corner and the docks opened up in front of them.

"Who said anything about escaping?" Corinne asked with a grin then she pointed to a ship a few yards away "That's the one!"

"Wow. You outdid yourself." Ro laughed.

The ship had ropes hanging _everywhere _and from everything.

"That enough vines?" Corinne asked.

"Oh, this'll be fun."

There was one rope staked into the ground, the other end was connected to the large flagpole that was up in the crows nest. The pole was nearly bent in half from the strain of the cord holding it.

Ro grabbed onto the rope, placing her hand right above a large knot that had been tightened into it for just at purpose.

Then Corinne grabbed her hand the same moment she slashed her sword through the bottom of the rope. The flagpole instantly shot back straight and yanked two girls into the air.

"What on earth!?" Sterne shouted as he and his men skid to a stop.

A moment later, Corinne and Ro landed on the sail support beans and looked down at the men.

Sterne stared at all the ropes and frowned "It appears you were prepared for us."

"I thought you would have figured that out from the fact that _I'm _the one in the wedding dress." Corinne retorted.

"She's got a point." one of the men mumbled.

"Shut up and get them!" Sterne shouted then a smug smile came across his face and he turned to the ropes holding the ship to dock "Let's make this interesting."

A slight smile tugged at the corner of Corinne's mouth as the man cut the ship free then ran up onto the dock.

As the tide went out, it drug the ship out into sea.

Ro looked over at Corinne "It's a good thing you knew he was going to do that."

Corinne grinned "I was counting on it."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"STOP THEM!" Annette continued to scream til her face was nearly purple "I _WILL _BE QUEEN OF PALADIA!"

"Can you say spoiled brat?" Renee mumbled as she kicked a man's sword out of his hand then spun him into the wall.

"You may." Viveca snorted "She's making my dress look bad."

Aramina ran over to them "Okay, the ship's out of the dock. We can end this now."

"Alright." Renee let out an ear piercing whistle and several musketeers came running in, lead by Treville.

All at once, several more men from the crowd jumped out and faced off the musketeers.

"And _that's _why Corinne and Ro are on a boat." Aramina said with a tight smile, because we had _no _idea how many men there are.

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

"In the name of Duchess Annette, the rightful queen of Paladia, I demand you come down!" Sterne shouted.

Corinne shook her head "I only take orders from _my _king, Louis of France." then she looked over at Ro "And sometimes even _that's_ optional."

"Whoop, arrow." Ro warned and the two girls jumped from their perch just as the deadly object flew by.

Ro grabbed onto a rope and slid down to the deck and landed right in front of the men, Corinne landed behind.

"So you come down." Sterne smirked "Big mistake." then he charged at the princess.

Ro jumped up and grabbed another rope, pulling her feet out of the way just as the blade swooshed past, then she swing forward, both of her feet slammed into his chest and the man went sprawling back onto the deck.

"Welcome to the playground." Corinne smiled "Don't get hurt."

Sterne's face turned red "You three take care of the musketeer while you last two help me with the princess!"

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

Renee pushed the last man down and waited til Aramina came running over to tie him up "Thanks." Then she walked to the duchess who was still screaming "Annette!"

The girl stopped, a glare coming over her face "Oh, what is it, Renee?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe that someone who makes such beautiful music could be so... horrible." Renee shook her head "You should have been happy for your cousin. Especially for your Aunt, finally having her daughter back. I understand being disappointed when you were no longer the heir to the throne, but that's no reason to turn into a maniac!"

"I don't care!" Annette shouted "Paladia will be _mine _and _only _mine! And no one will stand in my way!" With that, she turned and ran towards the door.

"If you insist." Renee shrugged, then she whipped off her necklace.

"Someone stop her!" Peter shouted.

A diamond flew from the necklace and met it's mark right in the middle of the belt of Annette's dress. There was a small popping sound then the whole skirt suddenly closed around the runaway's legs like an umbrella.

With a scream she crashed to the ground, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get back up.

"Yes!" Viveca cheered "It worked!"

Aramina laughed "Way to go, Vivi! A dress that's a trap! Who knew?"

"NO!" Annette screamed as she slammed her fists into the floor "It's not right! Paladia is mine! I'm going to be the queen! Me!"

"I'm afraid not." Queen Melissa said with a sad shake of her head "Your parents will be very disappointed in you."

"They'll never believe it! You have no proof!"

"Don't be so sure." A 'peasant' couple stood up, both wearing _very _displeased expression.

Annette's eyes widened "I... you said... you couldn't make it!"

"We rearranged out schedule when we got a letter from King Louis about you and took his advice to go undercover and see for ourselves." her father said calmly.

Louis' eyebrows rose "I didn't..."

"Corinne did." Viveca smiled "She said you wouldn't mind."

King Peter shook his head "Guards... uh... musketeers! Take these men and this girl to the dungeon til such a time her parents decide what to do with her."

"Where's Ro?" Antonio asked quickly.

"Come on." Aramina nodded towards the door "They may need our help now."

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

Corinne cringed as her back slammed into the hard wooden deck.

"Are you okay?" Ro called down to her.

Corinne rolled to avoid a sword that came at her "Great!" she answered, the she flipped back to her feet.

Of the six men, two were unconscious and one was locked down in the cabin. Sterne was still going after Ro and one was fighting Corinne. The last one had managed to make it into the rigging and had been working on cutting all of the ropes. One of which Corinne had been hanging from which had caused her to fall about thirty feet to the deck.

"We're out rope." Ro said as she dropped to the deck.

Just then, the man up in the rigging groaned and fell towards the deck, a pile of sails broke his fall.

"They lasted long enough." Corinne responded as she caught sight of the boat heading in their direction "Backup's coming."

Sterne glanced at the boat, his face turned red with rage "Get them now!" then he lunged at Ro while the other one went at Corinne.

Ro ran backwards, but Sterne managed to grab her "Let me go!"

"Only if you give up your throne." Sterne growled.

"No!"

Right at that moment, a wave hit the side of the ship and having no driver, it turned sharply.

Corinne ducked as a piece of the rigging swung around and struck her opponent. A loud shout caught her attention and she spun around in just enough time to see Ro and Sterne go flying overboard.

~*~*~*How to Save a Wedding*~*~*~

Ro broke through the surface and shook the water out of her face but not a second later, a hand closed over her mouth and pulled her back beneath the waves.

She fought against him but Sterne's grip on her remained strong as he continued to pull her further under the water.

She could feel her lungs screaming for air. She felt her body going weak.

A shadow passed over the two as Corinne dove into the water and swam straight towards them. She grabbed Sterne's hands and pried them away from the princess.

Immediately the man swam towards the surface.

Corinne grabbed Ro and headed up as fast as she could. Ro smiled at her slightly and did what she could to help. When they were a few feet from the surface, Corinne gave the princess a shove that sent her straight to the top.

But before Corinne could get there, a hand suddenly closed around her foot and yanked her back down.

Sterne sneered at her, obviously refreshed from the air he had been able to get to.

Corinne pulled against him, but her lack of air was starting to take its toll.

Sterne pulled her down further then wrapped an arm around her throat. She fought against him frantically, but it was no good. Blackness began to swim before her eyes, slowly engulfing her in complete blackness.

**(Here's the longer chapter I promised! It's 3 pages longer than my last chapter so... Yay!**

**Believe it or not, I _would _have updated it YESTERDAY but... (here comes the outline of my bad week... and it's only half over) as many of you know _my _laptop's screen is broken so it is NOT portable. It sits on a desk connected to a large monitor... unmoving. So I HAD been using my mom's laptop to update and stuff. BUT... a whole cup of water got dumped into the keyboard so we're having to send it back to the factory to get it repaired (you have No idea what we went through to find it's receipt... and make the ink seeable again... we ironed it! Imagine that :P) THEN, we went to the library, me thinks YAY! But my library card is expired! And since mom's laptop is no use at the moment she was using my little sister's library card for the computers. So.. yeah. LONG rant about things that no one probably wants to know about :)**

**ANYHOO... Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews and the reviews and the reviews! ;)**

**Laterz!)**


End file.
